El mundo antes del sí
by Alega
Summary: No fue una apuesta lo que desencadenaría el movimiento final; sino una serie de circunstancias que, para desventaja de Matthew, nunca pudo detener. Canadá/Francia. Regalo para Mireru.
1. Capítulo 1

**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias**: Esto tira al NC-17 por algunas cositas. Es Francia, después de todo, y ya de por sí lo hago bastante light.  
**Pareja:** Francia/Canadá.  
**Palabras: **2.412  
**Resumen:** No fue una apuesta lo que desencadenaría el movimiento final; sino una serie de circunstancias que, para desventaja de Matthew, nunca pudo detener.  
**Notas:** Este es mi amigo invisible para Mireru, realizado en el Santa Secreto del rol World is Mine. Es una muestra de todo el headcanon personal que hemos formado Mireru y yo con respecto a Francia y a Canadá. Juntitos. Espero les guste a ustedes :)

**Capítulo 1**

_Dios, ¿me odias, cierto?_ Matthew no esperó respuesta, ya sabía que recibiría un "sí" tan grande como América entera. Sólo la fuerza conjunta de su omnipotencia y tal vez el karma pasado (si es que eso aplicaba a las naciones también) podrían explicar la mala suerte diaria de Matthew para absolutamente todo en su vida. Era lo único que podría explicar tener a Francis en su casa queriendo pasar _tiempo de calidad_ con él y volviendo su rutina todo un caos. Porque Francis exigía atención especial, aunque no se diera cuenta de cuánto lo reclamaba, y Matthew cedía ante sus caprichos, sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria gracias a esa falta de carácter que tenía la desgracia de poseer. Cuando Francis se levantaba y le provocaba salir a un día de campo cuando se corría el peligro de una ventisca, Matthew ya preparaba los bocadillos mientras rezaba a un dios que nunca le hacía caso que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión; cuando se antojaba por ir a una obra de teatro a tres estados más lejos de donde se encontraba, cuando lo empujaba a sus clubs con la intención de hacerle acumular experiencia. "Porque es importante, _mon petit_, lo es".

Matthew tampoco se atrevía a confesarle que el apodo con que se dirigía a él le molestaba muchísimo. Le hacía sospechar que Francis aún pensaba de él como si fuera el chiquillo que crió alguna vez, antes de cederlo a Arthur. No encontraba la manera incluso de insinuársele que parara, porque o bien Francis era muy bueno ignorándolo cuando le convenía o su voz era demasiado inaudible hasta para él. A veces, y eso lo llenaba de remordimiento, creía que se trataba de la primera opción.

Su temple nunca era fuerte con nadie, Francis era sólo la prueba más fehaciente de ello. A Matt le costaba tartamudear un "no" cuando Francis lo abordaba con unos abrazos que habría preferido prescindir, lo mismo con las caricias (sobre todo con su cabello) y los besos por su cara, en especial su boca. También se la hacía difícil rechazar estas atenciones, Francis no le daba oportunidad en su continuo bombardeo de deseos.

Ahora mismo la situación volvía a repetirse. Era una mañana de marzo con un clima estupendo para ir a practicar béisbol. Matthew había hecho planes para dedicarse a entrenar y así derrotar a su hermano la próxima vez que se reunieran para jugar un partido _amistoso_ (que nunca lo eran, Alfred se tomaba los enfrentamientos tan en serio como para asegurarse que Matthew pusiera el mismo empeño en barrerlo por el suelo). Sólo que no contó con que Francis había ideado otro plan para aquel día.

Estaban desayunando una comida preparada por su huésped, sumamente elaborada. Matthew estaba seguro que se había esmerado más que las veces anteriores; lejos de alegrarlo, comenzó a sospechar que algo iba mal. A cada banquete le sucedía una desgracia en su vida. Así le había enseñado la experiencia.

Como supuso, al terminar de desayunar Francis le sugirió entrar en un concurso de cocina para matar el tiempo. Le tendió el folleto con la clara seguridad de que no tendría oposiciones. Matthew lo leyó en busca de peligro; se trataba de un concurso de pasteles que se efectuaría ese día por la tarde, cuyas inscripciones se habían cerrado tres días atrás. Matthew se lo señaló.

—No te preocupes, nos inscribí hace una semana —le tranquilizó Francis, mientras recogía los platos.

_¿No que era una sugerencia? _

No importa si hubiera estado de espaldas o no, de seguro no habría captado la mirada resentida que le dirigió Matthew. O molestado en captarla, más bien. Matthew asintió y trató de librarse del compromiso con su eficacia habitual; por eso mismo acabó desplazando el entrenamiento de beisbol hasta un día muy muy lejano y con un grueso libro de postres frente a él. Francis le había advertido que no quería que lo decepcionara, por eso debía escoger una receta que estuviera a su altura. Matthew, preocupado por no dar la talla, estuvo decidiéndose entre una receta y otra, pensando por un lado cuál sería la mejor opción y por qué rayos se lo estaba tomando tan en serio. _Ni siquiera se habrá preguntado si quiero estar en esta tontería_, gruñó mientras se decía que utilizar fresas podría otorgarle varios puntos.

Tenía razones para estar molesto, pero en lugar de quejarse abiertamente se conformó con despotricar por lo bajo. Escogió por fin una receta que le agradó y ya al mediodía estuvieron listos para acudir al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

—Ten —le tendió Francis las llaves del auto.

—¿Quiere que conduzca yo? —_Aunque eso será mejor._

_—Oui, mon petit. _

Matthew se sorprendió tanto que se le olvidó poner mala cara ante el apodo. Se metió en su auto, entusiasmado de por fin poder tocarlo después de semanas en manos de Francis; casi lo sentía como un auto nuevo, pero al poco rato volvió a reconocerlo, recordó todas sus manías. Arrancó y avanzó siguiendo la dirección que le había explicado. Todo hubiera ido bien si Francis no fuera un copiloto tan inquieto.

Se sobresaltó cuando Francis, sin ninguna razón aparente, le colocó una mano sobre su rodilla. Le hizo frenar de pronto, dando la dulce casualidad de que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo segundos después. Tensó sus manos sobre el volante.

—P-Puede quitar su… —¡Detestaba sonrojarse por cosas tan simples! Seguramente Francis estaría disfrutando de su reacción; ya se lo imaginaba tomándole una foto y subiendo a las redes sociales la consecuencia de sus desvergüenzas.

—Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta —se excusó Francis, por un instante Matthew pensó que su débil e interrumpido pedido sería escuchado. La mano siguió allí, moviéndose sobre su pierna sin ninguna prisa, aparentando un toque relajado y sin muchas pretensiones; Matthew no se atrevió voltear su rostro hacia Francis.

El semáforo dio luz verde y el auto volvió a ponerse en marcha. Era tanto su nerviosismo, que debía concentrarse el doble en el manejo y aún así cometía errores tontos. Se preguntó si la intención de Francis sería descontrolarlo tanto como para provocarle un choque. _No, ya no hace nada más, p-puedes vivir con esa mano en tu pierna, ¡tú puedes, Matt!_

Contradiciendo a sus pensamientos, la mano de Francis llegó a una zona peligrosa, que casi lo hizo frenar otra vez. Tragó saliva y se preguntó qué estaría planeando, por qué no lo dejaba tranquilo, por qué no le explicaba sus intenciones, o… ¿o qué? Conociéndolo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

Tembló.

—Por favor, ya —No quería pensar en qué vendría luego—, por favor…

—Concéntrate en el tráfico —le interrumpió Francis—. ¿Qué no has aprendido que tus ojos _deben_ estar en el camino, no en las manos de tu copiloto?

Juraría haber escuchado una risa, artificiosa y apagada. Matthew intentó ignorarlo, centrándose en lo que debía hacer, pero su empeño se empobrecía a medida de que Francis alargaba la estancia de su mano. Casi parecía un juego que no se decidía a avanzar. Dos dedos de Francia simularon marchar como si de un soldadito se tratara, primero en dirección hacia su rodilla y luego al revés, hasta quedar cerca de su entrepierna, allí los dos dedos se detuvieron; Francis reposó su mano entera, apretando suavemente varias veces seguidas, antes de volver a moverse en pequeños círculos. Matthew desistió de protestar, tenía el presentimiento de que lo que saldría de su boca sería todo menos eso y lo último que quería era darle una impresión errada de la situación. Apretó los labios, en cambio.

Francis se detuvo por un momento, luego reposó su dedo índice únicamente; con lentitud, como si cuidara la caligrafía, trazó un nombre que a Matthew no se le hizo difícil deducir.

—Listo, he firmado lo que es mío —declaró. Y como punto final trazó un corazón.

Matthew creyó que todo estaba a punto de acabarse; al menos, no creía que pudiera alargarlo más; con las mejillas rojas, apenas y era dueño de sí mismo. No sabía lo que quería exactamente, por ello, que Francis volviera a situarse muy cerca de su entrepierna y que él se moviera en el punto exacto para acentuar el contacto, no le sobresaltó tanto como debería. Ni siquiera supo reconocer si era miedo o expectación cuando Francis se acercó a la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabrochó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, imaginándose lo que vendría luego.

—S-Señor… —comenzó Matthew. Francis jugueteó un poco, antes de desabrochar el botón del pantalón—, _nopordiosnohagaeso_… —soltó.

—Hmmm, ¿no?

Francis alejó su mano del cierre, en su lugar volvió a acercarse a su entrepierna, tocando ligeramente y sin la atención anterior. Matthew se sintió explotar. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso? ¿Acaso su intención era diferente a la que se había imaginado? Matthew no pudo razonarlo por un tiempo más, porque lo siguiente que ocurrió fue Francis tocándole en la punta de su sexo apenas con la yema de sus dedos. Y Matthew soltó un gemido que lo catapultó para siempre en las fauces del lobo.

—Entonces, sí.

Francis bajó el cierre del pantalón y palpó la ropa interior; con delicadeza, recorrió su sexo hasta llegar a la punta, le dio una lenta y prolongada caricia antes de devolverse con el mismo andar anterior, acompañado por los alientos exánimes de Matthew, su respiración entrecortada y el temblor de su cuerpo. Porfavorya, soltó Matthew, y Francis no se hizo esperar. Metió una mano dentro de su ropa interior y prosiguió a terminar con lo que había comenzado.

Se corrió a dos manzanas del edificio en donde se haría el concurso; tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacer ningún ruido. Estos le quedaron adoloridos. Respirando entrecortadamente, no se atrevió a dirigirse a Francis, mientras éste sacaba la mano de sus pantalones y buscaba papel para limpiarse. Todavía tenía la cara roja, y unas ganas de abalanzarse sobre Francis que se despertaban cada vez más. Casi estalló con el primer comentario que hizo.

—Eres muy lindo cuando te pones así, ¿sabías?

—¡No, no lo sé! —le exclamó bruscamente, y al instante se disculpó por su arrebato.

Francis no dijo nada más, quedándose campante. El resto del recorrido Matthew se la pasó reuniendo resentimientos en contra de su huésped. Dentro de sí bullía por la idea de dejarlo solo en el concurso para irse a cumplir con los planes que había previsto para él, también de reclamarle que no estaba allí como sirviente suyo ni mucho menos un "peor es nada"; esto último era lo que más quería gritarle y lo que más callaba a la vez. Preguntarle cuál era su opinión de los besos robados o esas manoseadas incómodas por su trasero se le hacía penoso; además, Matthew sospechaba que en realidad aquello no significaba nada para Francis. Y eso era lo que más le irritaba.

—Ya hemos llegado —le dijo, metiéndose en el estacionamiento.

El concurso se realizaba en un edificio de oficinas, en un área acondicionada para eventos y espectáculos en la planta baja. Había una afluencia fluida para un evento que para Matthew no despertaba el menor interés, en especial de mujeres, tanto mayores como jóvenes. Había unas realmente atractivas; _Francis tendría que echarles un ojo_. Matthew se volteó hacia él y se lo encontró sonriéndole a una cerca de ellos, muy bonita de cabello enrulado y castaño; en realidad, ya le había puesto el ojo a varias. Incómodo, Matthew se imaginó qué tan terrible sería ser reemplazado como compañía por alguna de ellas, ni siquiera a Francis le resultaría complicado olvidarlo.

Le preguntaron a un asistente —a quien también Francis tuvo el descaro de coquetearle— cuáles serían sus puestos. Matthew quedó dos puestos más atrás que Francis en la organización. Había en total veinte participantes y un jurado de siete personas, comprendido por mujeres cuya profesión giraba en el mundo gastronómico. Francis saludó a una haciendo un gesto, para más tarde explicarle que ya la había conocido en una cena en París. Matthew en seguida se preguntó si también ya se habría acostado con ella, y luego se regañó, diciéndose que Francis también podía tener amigos. _Aunque no voy a calcular qué tantos los manosea_, repuso después pensando en Antonio.

—¡Buena suerte, _mon petit_! —exclamó Francis, a minutos de comenzar—. No me defraudes, ¿sí?

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo —le respondió Matthew, con una voz que se desearía no fuera proporcional al tamaño de su empeño.

—No lo dudo, pero —Francis bajó el volumen de su voz, poniéndose levemente en puntillas para hablarle a Matthew al oído—… hagamos esto muchísimo más interesante.

Matthew sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. _ "Más interesante", siempre tengo problemas cuando lo dice, como la vez en ese club gay donde para "hacerlo más interesante" decidió irse a probar BSDM con esos desconocidos con pinta de violadores que al final sí resultaron serlo. _

Francis colocó una mano en su pecho, sosteniendo con delicadeza su suéter para evitar que huyera, y siguió:

»Tengamos nuestra propia competencia privada. —Temblor. Miedo. Ganas de pedirle ayuda a Dios—. Lo he estado pensado y es el momento adecuado. Si alguno de los dos llega a ganar el concurso, tendrá el derecho indiscutible de tirarse al otro. Como y en donde quiera y sin que el otro tenga derecho a réplica.

A medida de que hablaba, a Matthew se le iban bajando los colores, pensó que le estaba dando una baja de azúcar y se desmayaría. Hasta deseó que sucediera pese a que acabaría acaparando la atención pública y sería otra vergüenza en su vida. Le dio igual.

—N-No… ¡No! —exclamó. Tan rápido como había desaparecido, el color volvió a su cara. Y de un rojo que le cubrió todo el rostro, hasta las orejas—. ¿Se da cuenta qué barbaridad…?

Francis lo interrumpió besándole en los labios, en un beso fugaz que puso a Matthew en blanco y sin que pudiera recuperarse incluso cuando Francis se separó, le explicó que ambos aceptaban el reto, y le deseó buena suerte, antes de retirarse a su puesto. Cuando Matthew pudo hilar algo, sólo alcanzó a lanzar un gemido de lamento.

_C-Cómo puede ser. ¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? ¿Y mi punto de vista dónde queda? ¿Y por qué un profesional como él está retando a un amateur como yo? _ A esto último la respuesta era clara: _Estoy jodido_.

No.

Iban a joderlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Esto tira al NC-17 por algunas cositas. Es Francia, después de todo, y ya de por sí lo hago bastante light.  
**Pareja: **Francia/Canadá.  
**Palabras: **3.176  
**Resumen:** No fue una apuesta lo que desencadenaría el movimiento final; sino una serie de circunstancias que, para desventaja de Matthew, nunca pudo detener.  
**Notas:** ¡Segundo Capítulo! Me he dado cuenta que en el primer capítulo se me olvidó algo importantísimo, que es darle las gracias a mi beta maravillosa, Suiris. ¡Mil gracias, nena! Sin ti, no habría sabido qué hacer y me hubiera sentido bien perdida (por no decir, modestia aparte, que no tendría la calidad que ya tiene, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero~). Bueno, Mireru, espero te siga gustando tu regalo (L)

Y, por supuesto, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Me emociona mucho que hayan otras personas que tengan una idea de ellos parecida a la de nosotras, y aún más que les guste el Canadá que estoy escribiendo. Precisamente intento apegarme al canon, que ya viene siendo hora con Matthew, que se ha ganado una fama de moe que yo no se la concibo por ningún lado (en cambio, la de torpe y tremendamente fail, pues es indiscutible xD pero es muy diferente al suponerlo como una damisela virginal). Bueno, me corto ya, basta de rants que no vienen al caso.

Espero les guste~ :)

**Capítulo 2**

La competencia dio comienzo. Matthew reunió los ingredientes que le daban y se manejó con ellos lo mejor que pudo. Sus manos temblaban tanto y su cabeza iba una y otra vez a las palabras de Francis, que no creía poder concentrarse como hubiera querido para preparar algo que lo salvara de perder la apuesta. A medida de que hacía la mezcla, se convencía de que cualquier intento era inútil, estaba perdido en el mismo instante en que se dejó llevar por el nuevo capricho de Francis o, incluso, desde antes. Debió haber invitado a Arthur o incluso a Alfred (¡a él!) antes que a este hombre. Apenas perdiera, lo despacharía exigiéndole que nunca volviera a aparecerse por su casa ni a acercársele en las reuniones internacionales. Sus relaciones se quedarían en el lado diplomático, tampoco volvería a colocar un pie en París, por si acaso.

De seguro preparaba el peor pastel de la historia y él en cambio creaba una obra de arte culinaria. Matthew alzó su vista hacia él, lo vio concentrado en lo que hacía, y un ligero malestar se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando cayó en cuenta que llevaba cinco minutos perdidos observándolo trabajar. Aún así, costó dejar de verlo y también ponerse a la carrera. _Tiene que haber una solución_. La respuesta vino segundos después, como inspiración divina. Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, que a la circunstancia parecía cruel, y se sintió mal por ello. Pero la idea no se esfumó, sino que hizo mella en su determinación, lo suficiente como para planearlo todo con rapidez y poner en marcha su salvación.

Con dos pasos hacia adelante y uno para atrás, llegó donde Francis temblando de la inseguridad. Tuvo que llamarle tres veces por su nombre para que se percatara de que estaba allí. Cuando volteó a verlo, Matthew se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Francis se mostró comprensivo.

—Dime lo que quieras, _mon petit_, soy todo oídos.

—B-Bueno… —Matthew agarró aire y habló, pero no salió nada comprensible, por lo que tuvo que repetirlo—… E-El señor que nos atendió antes, me llamó y preguntó si usted… si usted… podría ir a él un momento para consultarle… algo de su inscripción. Eso —Se rió nerviosamente, con las mejillas rojas. _Por favor que me crea_.

A Matthew no se le pasó por alto la mueca zorruna en Francis, quien sin presentar ninguna duda asintió sus palabras y se encaminó hacia el asistente. Matthew lanzó un suspiro de alivio, antes de mirar a la mesa de Francis y ver qué sería oportuno agregar a la mezcla, se decidió por echar un poco de cada cosa sin orden alguno. Volvió a su sitio esperando haberlo arruinado lo suficiente como para alejarlo del primer puesto. Un tanto más aliviado, consiguió seguir con su pastel sin el exagerado nerviosismo de antes. Quince minutos después Francis volvía; Matthew se preguntó si no habría tenido problemas al llegarle de improviso al asistente. Francis le guiñó un ojo al pasar por su lado y Matthew fue lo suficientemente ágil como para captar una marca roja en la nuca que exponía Francis con el cabello recogido. Sin cierta molestia se preguntó qué tanto de verdad había contenido su mentira.

Desechó esos pensamientos concentrándose en su pastel de fresas que ya estaba listo para meter al horno. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando volvía su atención hacia aquella nuca sin que su vista se distrajera de ella hasta pasados minutos, donde se avergonzaba y pedía que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mirándole precisamente ese lugar. Para su mala suerte, sospechó que Francis sí lo habría cachado, por la manera burlona con que le echó un ojo, antes de soltarse el cabello y con eso, dejar oculta la marca tras su melena. Matthew volvió a ruborizarse, obligándose a fijarse en su pastel sin ninguna otra distracción del mayor.

La apuesta ya no le preocupaba porque no había manera de que Francis ganara en esas condiciones, al menos que fuera especialmente hábil y Dios decidiera odiarlo otra vez, cosa imposible porque, incluso aunque estuviera en su contra, estaba más allá de su omnipresencia cambiar el resultado. Esperó estar en lo cierto. Después de una hora y media de continuos sobresaltos, los pasteles quedaron listos y fue cuestión de dejarlos reposar unos minutos para proceder con el decorado. Matthew había pensando uno sencillo, con crema por los bordes que acompañara al relleno de fresas.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los jurados se pasaron por los puestos llevándose un pedazo de torta en un plato. Mientras probaban y discutían el resultado, Francis se le acercó a Matthew y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, causándole un sobresalto de Matthew y ganas de huir hasta el infinito y más allá.

—¿Cómo te ha quedado todo? —preguntó, ignorando adrede la incomodidad del menor.

—B-Bien… creo…—murmuró, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho. ¿Y si se había excedido al arruinarle el pastel a Francis?

—Oh, eso espero. No quiero que me cedas el puesto en la cama tan fácil, _mon cher_ —le respondió, tirando por los suelos cualquier arrepentimiento de Matthew.

_Y es que hasta piensa que va a ganar. Ojalá quede de último para que se le bajen esos humos. Se lo merece._

Después de media hora de deliberación, los jurados reunieron a los participantes para expresar su veredicto. El tercer puesto lo ganó un pastel de almendras, de la mano de una señora de la tercera edad, el segundo puesto quedó en manos de un pastel de chocolate con avellana, en manos de una de las conocidas de Francis. El primer puesto fue precedido por un silencio tenso, donde las últimas esperanzas de algunos se derrumbarían en tan solo un instante.

—¡Y el premio se lo lleva, Matthew Williams!

Matthew casi se desmayó al oír su nombre, lo mismo que Francis, quien no consiguió ocultar la expresión de desconcierto ni siquiera cuando Matthew fue obligado a subir a la plataforma para recibir su premio y decir unas cuantas palabras, que las dijo tan nervioso que parecieron balbuceos incomprensibles. El premio era una cantidad aceptable de dinero, además de una cena gratuita en un restaurante lujoso de la ciudad y varios dulces que eran la especialidad de los jurados.

Cuando Matthew volvió hacia Francis, éste le dio unas felicitaciones que Matthew sintió secas. Fue felicitado por el resto de los participantes, y después de una entrevista con la prensa se fue de allí acompañado del mayor, quien no había emitido palabra alguna desde hacía rato. Se metieron al auto en el más absoluto silencio. Matthew echó de menos su jovialidad de costumbre. Ya ni siquiera le parecían atractivos los premios obtenidos.

Al llegar a casa, Matthew dejó los dulces en la cocina y se preguntó si ir a patinar sobre hielo sería una buena opción. Francis se había instalado en el sofá, con un libro de grosor considerable y con gesto hermético. Tal vez siguiera enfadado, tal vez sólo concentrado en su libro, ¿por qué habría de seguir ofendido por una tontería? Él seguía siendo el chef culinario y Matthew un don nadie al que nadie ve. Apostaría que ya las juezas lo habrían olvidado y el ganador del premio les fuera una figura difuminada, borrosa entre tanto alboroto, la exaltación del concurso que ansió coronar a un primer lugar pero tuvo la mala suerte de que éste fuera invisible como para que la emoción, los que le permitiría seguir armando revuelo por el resto del día, tanto a los demás concursantes como a los periodistas y demás individuos, sobreviviera al soplo del olvido. El don de Matthew.

Armándose de valor, se acercó a Francis. Sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo, de repente su peso se había triplicado y ahora se creía caminar por la atmosfera de Júpiter, o que le hubieran puesto dos bolas gigantescas en los tobillos, tal cual preso, y estuviera caminando hacia su silla eléctrica. Francis bien podría significar su muerte, pensó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo extraño de la afirmación sin fundamento. Sólo había sido abusivo, caprichoso y dado a hacer su voluntad se o no se quisiera, pero nunca al punto de representar un verdadero peligro. Los violadores de la otra ocasión fueron una excepción.

Una vez a su lado, esperó a que Francis alzara el rostro en su dirección. Estuvo parado alrededor de unos tres minutos, en donde nada sucedió. Abrió la boca para gesticular algo que no supo bien qué sería, podría ser una disculpa o una maldición, el verdadero Matthew quiso poder insultarle por el trato tan injusto que ahora recibía de él, reclamarle que no había sido su culpa –bueno, sí- y que todo el embrollo fue su idea. Pero también el verdadero Matthew sería incapaz de levantarle la voz.

—S-Señor… —salió, su voz tan empequeñecida que sintió vergüenza.

Francis levantó la vista, sus ojos lo observaron directamente, sin preocuparse de estar causando un sonrojo. Matthew entendió que se complacía de su reacción, aunque no lo demostrara detrás de esa seriedad tan poco común en él. Arrugó ligeramente el ceño, lamentando estar temblando ligeramente. Su boca se enredó cuando pronunció la invitación; de Francis no escuchó ninguna risa.

—Señor —comenzó, más calmado. Sólo un poco—, ¿quisiera venir conmigo al parque cercano? Sería muy divertido patinar sobre hielo —Francis enarcó una ceja—. ¡S-Sólo si usted quiere, n-no lo tome como una obligación!

Francis cerró su libro. Matthew creyó que esos instantes se le hacían eternos. Lo dejó a un lado, se levantó y creyó captar un cambio imperceptible en Francis, tan pequeño que si no hubiera estado al pendiente de él se le hubiera pasado por alto. Francis seguía molesto, claro que sí, pero al menos volvió a sonreírle –Matthew nunca supo si aquella sonrisa era sincera-, y a _más o menos_ tratarle como siempre.

Como siempre.

—Hecho, cariño.

Le tomó por la cintura y alzó el rostro para darle un beso en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, bastante casto para los estándares del francés con quienes consideraba sus amantes fueran o no lo fueran. Matthew se erizó de pies a cabeza, como súbita reacción lo empujó con fuerza, ocasionando que Francis cayera al sofá con brusquedad, exclamando unas palabras en su idioma que Matthew no se esforzó en entender. Se ruborizó intensamente, en especial cuando Francis le devolvió un gesto desconcertado al tiempo que se tornó burlón al entender su vergüenza. Se divertía en su costa y eso lo hería. O tal vez lo molestaba más. Matthew no supo cómo clasificar esa multitud de sentimientos agolpados en esos momentos, que parecían batuquearse entre sí buscando sobresalir entre los otros, confundiéndolo aún más.

—Lo siento, señor —balbuceó. Antes de retirarse de la habitación, aprovechó la distancia entre él y el cuerpo del francés para agregar—: Esté listo pronto, por favor.

Francis asintió, levantándose a su vez y yendo en su dirección. Matthew subió con rapidez las escaleras, voló por el pasillo hasta alcanzar su habitación, meterse en ella y encerrarse. Escuchó los pasos de Francis, amortiguados por la ligereza de su propio andar. Temió que fuera a buscarlo y le exigiera que le permitiera entrar en el único sitio de la casa donde aún se encontraba a salvo de sus manos y sus labios; violaría su privacidad, y era lo último que podría soportar ante de desmoronarse con tantas invasiones.

Mientras se arreglaba, pensó en la cuestión. ¿Qué se traía Francis? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué seguía atormentándolo con cariños que él no quería recibir? ¿Cómo lo consideraba? Él había creído que con lo pasado en su niñez, al menos un lazo familiar los unía, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué entonces ese cariño aterrador?

No quiso imaginarse los pensamientos de Francis. No quería imaginarse ser considerado como amante o un amigo especialmente receptivo. La simple idea le produjo una sensación que no estuvo seguro de reconocer de inmediato, se tardó en desentrañarlo y aún entonces el resultado final no lo dejó convencido. Era más que miedo, pero estaba seguro que no era expectación.

Sacó sus patines. No se cambió de ropa, ni siquiera los guantes. Apenas se miró en el espejo, y nada más porque quería asegurarse de estar solo en la habitación. _Estás paranoico_. Estuvo listo enseguida, sólo siguió retenido en la habitación por temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse afuera, si acaso lo estaría acechando. Además, estaba lo de esa estúpida apuesta. Ojalá se le olvidara. Como la ganó, supuso que Francis la olvidaría por no ir de acuerdo con sus planes. Esa conclusión la pensó con resentimiento, pero no era un disgusto por sentirse utilizado a su antojo.

Cuando consideró que ya el tiempo estimado para estar listo ya había pasado, salió de la habitación. Suspiró aliviado cuando no se encontró con Francis en el pasillo, la puerta de su habitación se encontraba cerrada. Lo esperó en la sala, jugando con Kumajiro.

Alrededor de quince minutos, finalmente se presentó Francis, anunciándose listo para partir. Se había cambiado de ropa por completo, un traje azul que Matthew no se esforzó en reparar, cautivado por la excesivamente larga bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello y le caía por la espalda. No era una prenda muy cómoda, se dijo, ¿y si se le enredaba?

—¿Vamos ya, _mon cher_? —instó Francis, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Matthew asintió. Se despidieron de Kumajiro y salieron de la casa. Como el parque quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, decidieron caminar. Las calles estaban casi vacías, a excepción de unos ancianos acomodados frente a los porches de sus casas. Matthew saludó a cada uno de ellos a la distancia, alzando una mano y moviéndola brevemente, estos le devolvían el saludo, capaces de verlo entre la capa de nieve blanca. Parecería una tontería, pero Matthew valoraba cada uno de esos saludos recibidos. No todos se tomaban el trabajo de hacerlo, si acaso llegaban a reparar en su presencia.

Tal vez por ello Francis le agradaba a pesar de sus innumerables defectos. Un abrazo francés podía ser peligroso, pero iba acompañado de unos labios pronunciando su nombre, recordando quién es y dónde está, como individuo separado de su hermano, ni siquiera su gemelo o su sombra. Eran pocos quienes lo veían y la figura de Alfred no se les presentaba invasora en su mente. Diría que muy pocos, tanto que podría sobrarle los dedos de una sola mano.

Unos niños llevaban a cuestas un trineo para la nieve. Francis los observó con atención, ya fuera repasando sus ropas o sus caras, las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas contrarrestando la palidez del resto de la piel; intercambió una mirada con Matthew, que éste no supo entender, antes de volverse a seguir llevando una crónica silenciosa de lo que hacían. Cuando le pareció perentorio, Matthew le explicó que llevaban el trineo al parque, donde hay montículos de nieve excelentes para deslizarse por ella. Los niños se congregaban en cada montículo, esperando su turno o compartiendo el espacio de su trineo con otros, ansiando sentir la velocidad y el aire frío golpearles en el rostro. Cuando era más joven, él y su hermano lo hacían a menudo, bajo la supervisión del señor Arthur; quien temía que recibieran un mal golpe si acaso no estaba allí para lanzarse con ellos, para asegurarles entre sus piernas y brazos, evitando cualquier accidente. Nunca ocurrió nada, pero el señor Arthur nunca cedió su puesto en aquel trineo, sólo cuando crecieron un poco más y fue imposible lanzarse los tres juntos. Se lanzaban en parejas, primero Arthur con Alfred y luego con Matthew. A él no le importaba ser el segundo, esperaba su turno con paciencia hasta verse recompensado deslizándose hacia abajo con una rapidez que, para aquel entonces, le parecía de otro mundo.

—Ojalá hubiera estado allí, se habría diver… —Matthew se cortó, sonrojándose avergonzado. Cómo podía nombrar su infancia bajo la custodia del señor Arthur, cuando se le había cedido demasiado pronto, cuando todo entre los dos había sido tan complicado en ese entonces.

Matthew pensaba que había cometido una imprudencia, pero Francis no se lo tomó a mal. Le volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sin duda me habría divertido —se limitó a decir.

Matthew no quería comentarle nada más sobre los trineos de nieve. No quería cometer un nuevo error. _Pero no debería estar siendo tan amable, después de todo lo que ha hecho_. Trató de olvidar aquella absurda apuesta. Entre menos pensara en ella y menos le diera la oportunidad de sacarlo a colación, mejor para él. Podría seguir molesto por llevarse el primer premio en una de sus especialidades, no quería darle oportunidad de vengarse a su costa.

Matthew se sobresaltó cuando Francis le tomó de la mano.

—Hace mucho frío, y se me congela.

—Usted lleva guantes. —Matthew intentó separarse, pero Francis lo sostenía firmemente y el esfuerzo que daba era patético.

—No son suficientes.

Siguieron andando. Matthew se resignó, considerando que no era nada extraño. Bueno, sí, algunos se le quedaban viendo pero nada que fuera merecedor de su atención por más de la mitad de la mitad de un minuto. Matthew se encontró desviando la mirada a cualquier parte para evitar voltearse hacia Francis. Al llegar al parque, se detuvieron entretenidos por los hombres de nieve que habían hecho los niños. Habían padres con sus hijos jugando entre sí, unos ayudaban a subir los trineos a los montículos de nieve, otros tenían patines en la mano. A pesar de las personas que observaban, el parque no estaba lleno ese día. Al parecer, la gente había preferido o quedarse en casa o buscar otro sitio de entretenimiento.

Se dirigieron al lago congelado. Había padres enseñando a patinar a sus hijos, otros niños ya lo hacían solos y uno incluso se entretenía enseñando al padre, mientras la madre se reía de los intentos de su esposo. Además, había una pareja de ancianos, hombre y mujer, y otros solitarios, dos hombres y una mujer. Ésta se giró a verlos, curiosa, y le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo coquetamente. Matthew se sonrojó ante el gesto, interrumpiendo el contacto visual, mientras Francis se lo devolvía.

Matthew se molestó un poco. _Sólo_ un poco. _Vamos, si sólo está siendo amable con otra persona_. Se pusieron sus patines y Matthew tomó el valor para ofrecerse si tenía problemas con el patinaje.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Francis—, llevo años haciéndolo. Tal vez incluso más que tú.

—Cierto, señor —asintió Matthew—. A veces olvido lo viejo que es usted.

Francis dio la impresión de estar conteniéndose para no ofenderse exageradamente por el insulto dicho de manera inocente. Francis pareció tranquilizarse a las fuerzas y luego, con un deje de resentimiento que no logró controlar, le respondió:

—Soy un hombre eternamente joven, por más siglos que pasen.

Matthew asintió, y decidió ponerle fin a aquel terreno peligroso. Entró en la pista y dio sus primeros pasos con los patines puestos.

—¿Viene, señor?

Francis se tardó unos momentos, mirando la pista en toda su extensión, antes de ir tras él.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias: **Esto tira al NC-17 por algunas cositas. Es Francia, después de todo, y ya de por sí lo hago bastante light.  
**Pareja: **Francia/Canadá.  
**Palabras:** 2.735  
**Resumen: **No fue una apuesta lo que desencadenaría el movimiento final; sino una serie de circunstancias que, para desventaja de Matthew, nunca pudo detener.  
**Notas:** Bueno, a petición popular (tres personitas por mi livejournal XD) subo hoy el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y comenten su parecer :'DDD ¡Mil gracias a quienes ya lo han hecho! Me alegra mucho recibirlos tan bonitos :)

**Capítulo 3**

Francis se tambaleó inseguro apenas tuvo los dos pies sobre la pista. Logró equilibrarse después de unos cuantos pasos, mientras que Matthew iba tras él temiendo que se cayera.

—¡Tenga cuidado, por favor! —exclamó, sosteniéndole por la cintura.

—Sólo me estoy calentando, no necesito ayuda —le dijo, apretándose contra él.

Matthew trató de alejarlo, después de comprobar que no había peligro de que fuera a dar contra el piso, por los momentos. Francis ignoró su poca disposición a mantenerse unidos, hasta que debió cansarse de la posición y se despegó de él, patinando aún con inseguridad. Se esforzaba mucho por mantenerse de pie, tanto que Matthew comprendió que lo anterior había sido pura palabrería. Se mantuvo a poca distancia de él, asegurándose de que hubiera el espacio suficiente para que de repente no le saltara encima para "darle amor" pero sí para tener los segundos indicados si acaso Francis llegaba a tropezarse. Confió en sus reflejos.

—No es necesario que me vigiles —le amonestó Francis, dándose cuenta de su intención. Hablaba lentamente por estar ocupando su concentración en la pista, para no dar un paso en falso y darse un golpe que le dolería toda la noche. Y para dolores nocturnos, él prefería otros—, no me caeré. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Matthew se avergonzó, preocupado de estar exagerando su atención, pero conocía bien a Francis y lo dado que era para dar la impresión incorrecta. Muchas veces lo había escuchado decir "lo tengo todo bajo control", para luego volver las cosas un caos y terminar perjudicado quien quiera que osara acompañarlo. En este caso sería él y temía lo que implicaría aquello.

Francis, al notar que no lo había convencido, quiso mostrarle cuan ciertas eran sus palabras. Tomó impulsó y se alejó de Matthew, procurando no enredarse con los patines pero a la vez deslizándose con suma torpeza; daba la impresión de ser un principiante con tan solo unas pocas practicas sobre la pista de hielo. Matthew exclamó en voz baja su nombre, alarmado de que hubiera tomado tanta distancia, y mientras iba a su encuentro, observó cómo Francis perdía el control de su trayectoria hasta dirigirse sin remedio al otro lado de la pista, amenazando con salirse de ella y chocar contra unos pinos que la rodeaban.

¡Debía darse prisa o se lastimaría en serio! El inconveniente era la distancia que se cernía sobre ellos y que jugaba en contra de Matthew. Con horror, comprendió que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo. No disminuyó su velocidad, y siguió deslizándose hacia Francis. Él ya estaba a pocos pasos de salirse de la pista, a pesar de sus propios esfuerzos por recuperar el manejo de los patines. Cuando ya ambos lo daban todo por perdido, un patinador se atravesó en la dirección que seguía Francis sin querer, recibiendo el impacto de un novato descontrolado, y deteniéndolo en consecuencia.

Matthew no comprendió qué tan asustado se había puesto hasta que dio un largo suspiro de alivio, dejándole una sensación de serenidad repentina dentro del pecho. El corazón seguía bombeándole frenético. El corazón de todos, seguramente, pues Francis y el patinador no eran la excepción.

Se acercó a ellos. Estando lejos, se había perdido el inicio de la conversación entre ambos; cuando llegó a su lado se encontró brevemente confundido al oírlos. El patinador no reparó en su presencia y Francis no se molestó en hacerlo.

—Si es primera vez que patinas, puedo ayudarte —A primera vista, Matthew observó que el patinador era alto, de piel pálida producto del clima de tierras frías y cabello rubio—. La verdad es que te ibas a dar un golpe muy feo, y aunque estoy dispuesto a salvarte cuantas veces sea necesario… —Matthew comprendió que era estadounidense, no sólo por su acento.

—Me encantaría, _monsieur_. ¿Pero no le causaré problemas? —Francis sonrió, apenado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No espero que haya planificado pasar la tarde como instructor.

—Venga, no hay rollo —insistió el otro—. Es más, insisto. No acepto un no por respuesta.

Definitivamente era estadounidense, resopló Matthew para sus adentros. Quiso que repararan en él, exclamarles que estaba aquí y que Francis no necesitaba que nadie le enseñara, que para eso estaba él. Se calló sus palabras, sin atreverse a pronunciarlas. Como siempre.

—Y hey, puedes llamarme Adams, Adams West. —Matthew retomó la conversación, _vaya nombre más ridículo_. El patinador sonreía con una dentadura increíblemente blanca y unos dientes perfectos, parecía la sonrisa de un actor de publicidad. Tuvo la loca idea de que pronto sacaría de la nada un producto y comenzaría a promocionarlo, dirigiéndose a cámaras invisibles. Se esforzó en dejar esos pensamientos.

—Un gusto, _je m'appelle Francis_ —dijo, sin poder evitar el francés. De por sí Francis hablaba el inglés bastante mal, aunque Matthew no sabía si lo hacía a propósito.

—¡Jo, hablaste francés! —exclamó Adams, con una exclamación que se acercó al grito—. Pero no se parece el francés de este lugar.

—No soy de aquí.

—Ah, lo supuse. Entonces sin duda debes ser de Nueva Orleáns —concluyó el joven con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué Nueva Orleáns? —Quiso saber Francis, y también Matthew.

—Porque es el único sitio donde lo medio hablan, ¿que si no?

La respuesta los dejó tan descolocados, que Matthew se quedó de piedra antes de comenzar a reírse en voz baja ante la cara de Francis. Adams no se percató de la fina cara de barbaridad de su receptor, y éste tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperarse de ser relegado en el plano, como país, por un estado de otro que ni siquiera era la capital o los estados adyacentes. Lo hizo gracias a que el estadounidense le volvió a repetir la propuesta. Francis aceptó, sonriendo como si no hubiera oído lo último. Ya tendría oportunidad de explicarle que no era estadounidense como él.

Matthew se quedó perplejo cuando ambos se alejaron para iniciar la clase, ya sea porque había permanecido como idiota esperando un reconocimiento que no sucedió, puesto que parecía invisible para uno y dispensable para el otro, o que el patinador se tomara la libertad suficiente para tomar a Francis por la cintura y guiarlo con cuidado por la pista, indicándole instrucciones. Matthew los observó de lejos, patinando él en consecuencia, sin atreverse a acercarse. Ambos parecían bastante metidos en lo que estaban haciendo, Adams ponía su máximo empeño en su papel de profesor y Francis se estaba concentrando en hacer un buen papel como alumno. Pero igual se tambaleaba, perdía el equilibrio y Adams se veía obligado a sujetarlo para que no se cayera. La falta de progreso no lo desanimaba, pues a cada salvada él recibía el profundo agradecimiento de Francis y la oportunidad de tocarse cada vez más, de la cintura pasó a la espalda y de repente también su pecho y sus manos. Fue un cambio gradual.

Matthew se sintió irritado. Supuso que patinar solo no era divertido, al menos no ese día con su invitado encantado por otro. Y otro como su hermano, lo que lo hacía aún peor. Sin ganas de seguir permaneciendo en la pista, se salió y se cambió los patines por sus botas normales. Cierta culpabilidad le azotó la consciencia mientras salía del parque sin avisarle a Francis, no se le disipó incluso cuando llegó a casa y se colocó su equipo de Hockey, sólo por el gusto de descargar adrenalina. En realidad, golpeó el disco con más rabia que ímpetu. Al terminar, visiblemente cansado, pero con la sensación de que podría seguir por horas, se metió a la casa, se quitó el equipo y se puso ropa cómoda, una camiseta y un mono bastante viejos que le daba pereza de botar, además seguían cumpliendo su función, que consistía en vestirlo. Se preparó una comida rápida, se la comió sin degustarla y se pasó parte de la noche enfrente del televisor, aguantándose un especial de películas sobre viajes por el mar, a su gusto bastantes malas. Kumajiro estuvo a su lado calándose la programación, sin dejar de preguntarle quién era ni dónde estaba el rubio que le preparaba comida.

Le molestó esas preguntas, más que nada porque fue allí que cayó en cuenta de que no había dejado de pensar en Francis en todo momento. En Francis y su desplante, en cuánto lo había decepcionado ser relegado por alguien que sin duda debía ser más interesante que él. No era extraño para Matthew quedarse solo, como, por el contrario, sí lo era tener compañía y más la de Francis. Por eso había tenido la pequeña ilusión de que al menos para alguien era un disfrute su compañía diaria, aunque fuera alguien egocéntrico y caprichoso con tendencia a volver su vida un dolor de cabeza (estaba acostumbrado a ello, Alfred y Arthur no eran fáciles de soportar, menos estando juntos en un mismo lugar, y Cuba se volvía intratable cuando estaba convencido que era su hermano, en realidad no había trato alguno más allá de los golpes).

Aproximadamente hacia la medianoche se terminó el especial. Matthew estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir, pero le preocupó que Francis no hubiera llegado aún. ¿Estaría en un club de los suyos, pasándola bien con quien se le pasara por el frente? ¿Seguiría con el tal Adams West? Matthew se reprochó a sí mismo el estar llamándole para saber de su paradero, pero se conocía y no dormiría tranquilo hasta saberlo. Lo llamó a su teléfono. Una melodía de un grupo francés comenzó a sonar, desde el fondo de los cojines del sofá. Matthew palideció, convenciéndose que el supuesto adulto responsable había sido lo suficientemente irresponsable como para dejar el único elemento con el que podría comunicarse, tirado en la casa. Removió los cojines y encontró el celular de Francis, y supo de inmediato que se trataba de él porque el forro lo tenía del color de la chaqueta que cargaba en la mañana. El hombre combinaba su celular con su ropa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo en voz alta.

Kumajiro se encogió de hombros.

—Consíguete otro que me de comida.

Matthew ignoró la vana solución de Kumajiro. Pensó en distintas posibilidades pero todas eran imposibles de realizar; una de ellas, salir a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, se le antojaba desesperada y poco práctica. Dio vueltas en círculos, lamentándose también el poco aguante de su indignación, pero es que no podía estar enfadado si desconocía dónde estaba. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, alborotándose los cabellos en un gesto cercano a la desesperación. Y, entonces, cuando ya sinceramente no tenía idea de qué hacer aparte de esperar, sonó su propio celular, a lo lejos. Lo buscó corriendo, tropezándose en el camino con mil cosas que no sabía que estaban allí gracias a la oscuridad. Sólo la sala tenía la luz prendida. Se dio un golpe especialmente duro en el pie con la pared que daba a la entrada de la cocina, entró sobándoselo, dando saltitos sin ver más allá que el brillo de la pantalla de su celular, que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y comprobó que lo llamaban desde un teléfono público. Atendió.

—¿S-Sí? —contestó, nervioso.

—¡Oh, Matthieu, amor mío, por fin me atiendes! —exclamó al otro lado de la línea, Francis. Se oía profundamente aliviado.

—¡Es usted! —exclamó Matthew a su vez, pero se calló. No quería parecer feliz de su llamada, pero desconocía cómo disfrazar la emoción en su tono de voz.

—Matthieu, discúlpame molestarte a estas horas, sin duda estarás dormido.

—No, no lo estaba. —Matthew pensó que la respuesta estaba bien, después de todo no quería decir que lo estuviera esperando pacientemente—. Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde anda metido? N-No es que sea asunto mío, y no quiero meterme en lo que hace, pero… —Pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No sé, no sé dónde estoy! Ando perdido. Intenté llegar a la casa pero, no te ofendas, las calles son tan aburridas que no supe cuál tomar, me parecían iguales y terminaron por marearme. Ahora está todo muy oscuro y es peor.

Matthew pasó de largo la ofensa.

—¿Me puede decir al menos algo distintivo? Sin indicaciones no puedo ir a buscarlo.

Francis le informó que al frente suyo parecía haber algo parecido a una escuela de preescolar, guiándose por el colorido de los adornos con la que estaba adornada la fachada: mariposas, soles alegres, nubes, arcoíris, margaritas y girasoles. Todo con brillantes colores. Matthew captó enseguida dónde se encontraba, a pocas calles de su casa en realidad, pero conociendo la mala disponibilidad de Francis por encausarse en las direcciones correctas, se ofreció de inmediato a buscarle. Se colocó un abrigo y otro pantalón, le dijo a Kumajiro que ya volvería, tomó las llaves del auto y salió.

Encontró a Francis en la dirección que le había indicado. Se estacionó y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Francis entró de inmediato, estremeciéndose del frío.

—Al fin llegaste, temía congelarme allá afuera —le dijo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Matthew suspiró. _Sólo exagera, con esa ropa puesta jamás se hubiera convertido en un cubo de hielo… menos mal que no le dio por desnudarse._

—Pero si hace fresco —dijo—. Y también está cerca de casa, ya debería aprenderse la dirección.

Matthew arrancó el auto. Francis se frotó las manos.

—La sé, pero como te dije, tus casas me confunden. No fue mi culpa, _mon petit_.

—No me llame así.

Matthew quiso preguntarle qué había estado haciendo, pero no se atrevió. Sus labios no querían separarse para articular las preguntas que se planteaba por su mente. Sin embargo, Francis estaba dispuesto a contarle sin necesidad de un incentivo. Parecía querer calentar la lengua.

—Adams me enseñó todo lo mejor que pudo y ya me manejo mejor —_Pero usted antes había dicho que sabía hacerlo_—. Oh, y me sorprendí el no verte en la pista de patinaje.

Le contó que después del patinaje, habían decidido pasear juntos por el parque y luego por sus alrededores. Luego fueron a comer, a sugerencia de Adams. Lo primero que hizo fue indicarle un McDonalds, pero Francis logró desviarlo hacia un restaurante más decente para sus estándares. Comieron allí, Adams insistió en pagar la cuenta, cosa que Francis no se opuso debido a que gran parte de lo consumido había ido a parar a la boca del estadounidense. Se quedaron un tiempo charlando y luego se despidieron. Francis rechazó la intención de Adams de llevarlo hasta su casa, pero intercambiaron números de teléfonos y quedaron de verse pronto. Luego Francis emprendió el regreso, perdiéndose a consecuencia. Tampoco cargaba dinero en efectivo debido a que había dejado la cartera en casa, además de su celular. Por suerte detuvo a un amable hombre que le ofreció el dinero suficiente para llamar a Matthew.

—Y me sobró lo bastante para ir a tomarnos unas bebidas calientes, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Francis le enseñó el dinero restante, que era una cantidad exagerada para una acción amable, cuando bien se pudo limitar a regalarle un par de monedas. Así se lo planteó con la mayor inseguridad del mundo.

—Vamos, _mon petit_, no seas perspicaz.

Matthew se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesto a seguir defendiendo su punto. Al llegar a casa, aparcó y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada, ya en ella, Francis se detuvo sin explicación alguna.

—¿Pasa algo?

Como respuesta, recibió el silencio y a Francis estrechándolo en un abrazo, expresándole un gracias apenas audible. Matthew se ruborizó y agradeció que Francis no lo mirara en aquellos momentos tan fijamente. Matthew sintió miedo cuando comprobó que Francis inclinaba la cabeza hacia él, y temió ante la posibilidad de que fuera a besarlo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente y sus manos, sudorosas, a pesar del frío.

Para su decepción, Francis le sonrió y le confesó que valoraba todas las molestias que se tomaba por él. Luego se separó y entró en la casa. Tuvo la sensación de que la escena había quedado incompleta, avergonzándose por esperar un desenlace distinto. Lo siguió adentro y vio que entraba al baño. Él se metió a su habitación después de darle las buenas noches a Kumajiro.

Trató de no pensar en la decepción, en la molestia y a la vez el gusto inexplicable de volverlo a tener en casa, reparando en él y solo en él. _Es uno de los pocos que no te confunde, a pesar de todo…_, se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse para poder dormir.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Diclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Esto tira al NC-17 por algunas cositas. Es Francia, después de todo, y ya de por sí lo hago bastante light.  
**Pareja:** Francia/Canadá.  
**Palabras: **2.804  
**Resumen:** No fue una apuesta lo que desencadenaría el movimiento final; sino una serie de circunstancias que, para desventaja de Matthew, nunca pudo detener.  
**Notas:** Hola, ¿se acuerdan de esta historia? Bueno, yo sí, más o menos, y la verdad si no fuera por alguien que me ha recordado que debía actualizar… habría pasado un buen tiempo. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero aún estoy trancada con el quinto capítulo, es decir, ya lo tenía hecho, pero es tan terrible que lo estoy reescribiendo para darles algo digno de ellos dos (que quiero tanto a Francia y a Canadá que es lo que se merecen x3). ¡Nos vemos pronto! Espero les guste :)

**Capítulo 4**

Matthew se despertó temprano para limpiar el jardín, quitar la nieve amontonada y despejar la entrada. Anoche, después de llegar a casa, había comenzando a nevar y no se detuvo hasta aproximadamente dos horas, convirtiendo las afueras de su casa en un paisaje blanco y, a la vista, blando. De pequeño creía que los copos de nieve eran pedazos de nubes que caían hacia la tierra, convirtiendo el suelo en otro cielo más cercano a sus manos. Por supuesto, creía que arriba, las nubes serían igual de sólidas y frías. Solía retar a Alfred sobre comprobarlo, le exclamaba que algún día volaría y llegaría hasta las nubes. Al final fue Alfred quien cumplió aquel sueño, después de todo su hermano lo había deseado aún más que él, y sin confesarlo directamente, Matthew había entendido que prefería la comodidad de su tierra, la seguridad de su suelo.

Matthew suspiró al recordar su falta de valentía, él no era muy lanzando pero, ¿considerarse un cobarde? Y sin embargo él no se atrevía a muchas cosas, el bajo perfil era característico en él. Sin siquiera proponérselo se convirtió en una sombra detrás de los más grandes o los más valientes; incluso de pequeño solía observar detrás de las espaldas de sus hermanos.

Desechó aquel pensamiento y se concentró en su tarea. Ya casi tenía toda la entrada despejada, había trabajado desde temprano arduamente. Ya debían ser las nueve de la mañana, se preguntó si Kumajiro ya había comido. Su propio estómago le pidió comida, pero no se atrevió a volver a la casa. "No podrás quedarte aquí toda la vida, ¡entra y enfréntalo, no tengas miedo!" se dijo mientras buscaba en qué más ocupar la pala con la que había despejado la nieve. "Dios, por favor, dame fuerza…" Un estremecedor silencio le aclaró las intenciones de Dios.

Una de las razones, tal vez la más influyente, de por qué había comenzando a trabajar tan temprano sin siquiera comer un bocadillo primero, era que al levantarse e ir a la cocina, se encontró con su huésped preparando el desayuno y sin nada más encima que su propia desvergüenza. Aún se le escapaba a su comprensión el gusto que hallaba Francis en andarse desnudo por todos lados. Él no se acostumbraba a verlo de esta manera; porque tenerlo desnudo en la misma habitación lo convertían en un ser aún más torpe de lo que era normalmente.

Se preguntó si su visitante ya se habría vestido. Esperaba que sí, el clima no estaba para andar tan indecente. Matthew se armó de valor y, caminando con lentitud, se volvió hacia la entrada. Apenas estuvo ante el umbral, todo coraje lo abandonó y las piernas le empezaron a temblar. Se dejó caer sentado en los escalones, ocultando la cara entre sus manos y preguntándose por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, Matthew se tensó al comprender que la persona de sus cavilaciones estaba detrás de él, quien sabe si con alguna prenda encima. No quería voltearse por nada del mundo.

—Hmm, ya terminaste —observó Francis—. _Mon petit_, ¿no tienes hambre? Te largaste de la cocina sin que pudiera ofrecerte nada —"Por qué será", pensó Matthew— y has estado trabajando muy duro.

—N-No se preocupe, no tengo hambre.

—Pero no es bueno andar con el estómago vacío —insistió Francis. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, acariciándoselo. Matthew se estremeció—. ¿Acaso… acaso estás despreciando mi comida?

—¡No, no, para nada, jamás me…! —pero Francis no lo dejó terminar.

—¿Por qué desprecias mis buenas intenciones? Yo, que cocino para ti y únicamente para ti, y en cambio tú huyes cuando te ofrezco lo que sin duda es lo mejor que probarás en tu vida, ¿acaso merezco este trato? ¿Qué te hice, _mon petit_, para intentar remediarlo? Dímelo, no me lo ocultes, aceptaré la verdad por más dolorosa que sea.

Matthew se apresuró a contradecirle, lo que le faltaba era que Francis comenzara a hacer un drama sin razón, que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Sin embargo, lo pensó mucho antes de levantarle el rostro y asegurarle que iría a comer lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para él.

Se alivió mucho al comprobar que ya Francis se había vestido, ya podía mirarlo sin sentir tanta vergüenza. Se levantó y creyó que era necesario tranquilizarle más, hacerle despachar las falsas acusaciones en contra de él y sus intenciones.

—Por favor, n-no diga que… bueno, que desprecio su comida —"Si una de las cosas que más lamento fue lo que ocurrió con mi dieta cuando me dejó con el señor Arthur" se tragó estas palabras, no parecían ser las más adecuadas para la situación. Miró al suelo, se rascó el brazo izquierdo sin ocurrírsele cómo continuar. Francis esperaba que siguiera, no sabía con cuánta expectación, a Matthew le daba miedo averiguarlo—. E-En realidad, me encanta, s-si pudiera… s-si pudiera… —Tomó aire, tratando de calmarse—. Si pudiera, adoraría comerla todo los días.

Luego de esta confesión, se extendió un silencio que a Matthew le pareció incómodo. Su cara enrojeció a medida de que transcurría lo que le pareció minutos sin decir nada más. ¿Había dicho alguna estupidez? ¿Ahora Francis se estaría burlando de él? ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas, él que no le hacía daño a nadie y procuraba vivir tranquilo a pesar del vecino al sur?

Por fin, Francis habló, tomándole del brazo e instándolo a entrar.

—Lo haré si eso es lo que quieres.

Matthew devoró todo lo que Francis le sirvió. Kumajiro ya había comido pero también se había sentado a la mesa para comer más. Francis les atendió con gusto, tanto a uno como al otro. Después de repetir el plato por cuarta vez, Francis le negó darle más bajo el argumento de que tenía que cuidar su cuerpo, y como ejemplo le dio los nombres de varia gente obesa. Matthew se rió a carcajadas internamente cuando uno de los ejemplos fue Alfred, pero trató de no exteriorizar cuánto le había divertido esta verdad. Se sentía de mejor humor y trató de olvidar la razón de su mal estado al levantarse.

—Francis, ¿qué planea hacer hoy? —Se sentía tan feliz que pasar el día con él le parecía atractivo. Estaba dispuesto.

—Saldré con un chico que conocí ayer, Adams West. Estaba con nosotros en la pista de patinaje.

La respuesta pudo ser cortante, tanto para no dar lugar a esperanzas falsas. Matthew debió haberse conformado con el plan de Francis, pero algo dentro de él se relevaba ante la idea. Tal vez el infantil convencimiento de que su invitado prefería pasar el día con otra persona que no fuera él, y que además fuera alguien como ese tipo. Si apenas se conocían, ¿para qué tanto interés? ¿Qué pasaba con el dicho de mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer? ¿Por qué no prefería al malo antes que al bueno, si el malo era muchísimo mejor que el bueno en todos los aspectos? Matthew se sintió incómodo al tener estos pensamientos, culpándose de juzgar a una persona llevándose por una primera impresión corta y sin mayor trascendencia. Francis había tenido la oportunidad de compartir más, a lo mejor había avistado las cualidades del extranjero y quería conocerlas más a fondo.

Matthew no se engañó, y desechó el pensamiento. ¿Exactamente cuándo Francis se encargaba de conocer a alguien a fondo? Le daba vergüenza admitirlo y albergar tan mala opinión de su huésped, pero era claro que Francis sólo buscaba acostarse con el estadounidense. Qué si no. ¿Verdadera amistad? Sólo con pocos, en los que creía encontrarse él (y esto también era una vana esperanza).

Sin embargo, se atrevió a no dejar el asunto por concluido.

—F-Francis… —comenzó con voz baja y temblorosa. "Vamos, puedes seguir, claro que puedes"—. ¿P-Puedo acompañarlos…? ¡No quisiera incomodarle, pero…! Pero… —Matthew no supo cómo continuar: ¿no quería encontrarse solo? ¿No quería que estuviera junto a otro? ¿Quería meterse en medio y ser el integrante número tres de la pareja?

Su voz por fin sucumbió ante los nervios. Se quedó callado sin atreverse a seguir, su lengua se había pegado al paladar y sus labios se resistían a abrirse. Se rebelaban en el peor momento, pero ya lo había visto venir, siempre le ocurrían estos inconvenientes en los momentos más desafortunados.

Pensó que algo patético se debió haber visto, por la respuesta que le dio Francis:

—Sí, estaría encantado de tenerte con nosotros.

Es decir, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de negársele. Matthew rápidamente se disculpó, expresando que no era necesario que los acompañara, él se ocuparía de varias diligencias –que luego se ocuparía de inventar- mientras tanto. Pero Francis, tal vez en una impulsiva terquedad, insistió en que fuera. Matthew tenía el presentimiento de que luego lo iban a lamentar. Quiso esfumar su pesimismo, pero le fue imposible.

—En serio me gustaría tenerte conmigo. —Matthew intentó no sonrojarse ni parecer alarmado, falló tanto en lo uno como en lo otro. Francis hizo caso omiso—. Verás, Adams me invitó a un partido de hockey que jugará en el parque y la verdad es que desconozco este deporte. Ni siquiera sé las normas básicas, e incluso antes sospechaba que era el deporte nacional de Estados Unidos y no el tuyo, —Aquello le dolió a Matthew, en lo más profundo. Era especialmente excelente en hockey, como para que en esto sólo le resaltara su hermano—. Así de perdido estaba. En fin, no quisiera parecer un ignorante ante él, podrías explicármelo en el camino.

"Así que sólo me quiere por conveniencia" pensó resentido, aceptándolo sin más resistencia. Pero no estaba tan mal de todo, y seguro el día transcurriría sin mayores inconvenientes. Además, era _hockey_. Tomaría su equipo y se enlistaría en la partida, sea como sea, no perdería la oportunidad de divertirse en su deporte favorito.

Francis le indicó la hora en que vendría a buscarlo, antes del mediodía. Irían en un solo auto.

Matthew sin quererlo se había emocionado más de la cuenta. Tomó su equipo, lo acomodó en su bolso y en menos de veinte minutos ya tenía todo listo.

Adams los vino a buscar a la hora señalada. Saludó a Francis con exclamaciones emocionadas, Francis le correspondió más calmado y, en medio del saludo, aprovechó para presentarle a Matthew. Éste no halló cómo expresar que ya lo conocía, más cuando el estadounidense parecía que en realidad era primera vez que lo veía; esto podía ser cierto. Se montaron en el auto, llegaron rápido hacia su destino. En el camino Adams les había explicado cómo jugarían el partido de ese día, sería un juego amistoso, con un grupo de hombres que practicaban el deporte como hobby y se habían distribuido en dos equipos. Los había conocido hace una semana y se les había unido, después de que se lo pidieran encarecidamente. Adams les explicó que él jugaba en Estados Unidos en el equipo de su estado, y era bastante bueno, modestia aparte. Aquello sólo hizo aumentar el interés de Francis, que ya se mostraba bastante receptivo por la imagen tan agradable que el rubio ofrecía a la vista.

Matthew lo asimiló de otra forma, lo miró con el interés de comprobar si acaso era tan bueno como decía. Y si así era, qué tan difícil sería derrotarlo. Tratándose del hockey, Matthew adquiría una confianza inusitada. Con una firmeza en la voz que pocas veces Francis había oído, preguntó si no habría puesto en algún equipo para él. Adams le respondió que tendrían que ver, pero que probablemente sí.

—Es bienvenido todo el que tenga el equipo y las ganas de participar —le dijo, sonriéndole.

Adams comenzó a caerle bien. Un poco.

Al llegar al parque, caminaron hacia lo que sería una pista improvisada por los hombres de los que les habló Adams. Matthew se vio relegado al papel de escolta cuando Francis y Adams caminaron a su ritmo, codo a codo y diría que también brazo a brazo. Se conformó con observarles las espaldas. Aún así estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír su conversación. Hablaban de la noche anterior, y el deseo de Adams por repetirlo.

—Yo quisiera que la noche nos durara aún más —dijo Francis, y el otro bajó la cabeza. Tal vez apenado, tal vez pensando lo siguiente a decir.

—B-Bueno… mi habitación está disponible —dijo Adams, en todo bajito. Matthew tuvo que esforzarse por oírlo—. Hoy, después de esto…

—Estaré encantado —asintió Francis. Matthew rodó los ojos, ¿cómo iba a aceptar tan fácil irse con un desconocido? No confiaría en ese hombre por nada del mundo. Incluso el estadounidense parecía sorprendido por la rápida respuesta—. Disfruto estar contigo, ¿por qué no alargar el momento hasta cuando podamos? Ni siquiera la muerte del día y de la noche me haría querer despedirme de ti.

—Yo… —Las orejas de Adams se habían puesto rojas. Matthew sólo sentía náuseas, incómodo al ser testigo de algo tan íntimo (pero repentino). Además, ¿qué tontería era eso de la muerte? Los días y las noches no se morían porque estaban exentas de tal concepto, no eran un ser vivo como tal, no tenía sentido—. ¡Lo haremos, claro que sí! En cuanto gane el partido, porque sin duda lo voy a ganar, desapareceremos juntos. ¡Wow, me siento como en un film de Hollywood!

"Por Dios, ojalá se parta una pierna" pensó Matthew, aunque se arrepintió después, no quería desearle nada malo.

—¿Y ganarás el partido por mí? —A estas alturas, ya se habían detenido frente a la pista. Había unos hombres colocándose el traje, otros todavía arreglando la pista.

—S-Sí —asintió Adams, con la mirada brillante.

Francis se estiró ligeramente hacia arriba. Matthew quiso cerrar los ojos, sin querer presenciar lo que haría, pero la curiosidad imperó en él al punto de mantenerlos abiertos, insistiendo en seguir siendo el primer espectador de la escena. Francis besó a Adams en los labios; en un principio, por la sorpresa, Adams no le correspondió enseguida, pero al asimilar la situación, abrió los labios y se dejó guiar en el beso. Al separarse, tenía las mejillas intensamente rojas.

—Como premio podría darte más —le aseguró Francis—. O lo que tú quieras, apuesto a que eres muy imaginativo.

El rostro de Adams enrojeció aún más. Asintió y le tomó de la mano, lentamente. A Matthew le habría parecido conmovedora la reacción, si acaso Francis no estuviera incluido en ella. Fueron andando hacia las gradas, ellos sin soltarse y Matthew luchando por no vomitar de la impresión.

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo vuelves a Nueva Orleáns? —quiso saber Adams, una vez allí.

Tanto Francis como Matthew tardaron en asimilar la pregunta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Francis, entendiéndola—. No soy de allí. Vivo en París. —Francis le guiñó el ojo.

—Ahhh, ¡así que eres de Texas! —exclamó Adams, convencido.

—¿Perdón? —soltó Francis, estupefacto.

—París, Texas. Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado, tu acento no se parece al de allá.

Matthew no pudo aguantar la risa, ni siquiera por decencia. Comenzó floja, y siguió en voz baja pero sin disimular. No se alejó, igual poco le harían caso estando o no cerca de ellos, burlarse de Francis por semejante chico no tenía precio.

—No, no, no soy de Estados Unidos. Soy de Francia. Vivo en París, Francia. —Francis, a pesar de estar ignorándolo antes, le dirigió una mirada dura a Matthew antes de centrarse en Adams.

—¿Francia es un país? ¡Pensaba que era un museo de Inglaterra! —exclamó Adams verdaderamente sorprendido—. Ya sabes, un gran museo con cuadros, arte, pan francés y esa torre que no es la de Londres y tampoco la torre inclinada que vende pizza.

Francis casi se cae de la impresión.

—¡No, no, Francia no está dentro de Inglaterra! —explicó Francis, exasperado—. Somos naciones diferentes. No, no soy un museo. Y es la Torre Eiffel.

Por suerte para los nervios de Francis, dos hombres llamaron a Adams en aquel momento. Adams se dirigió a ellos mientras Francis se volvía a Matthew. Éste se había sentado en las gradas, entusiasmado por la perspectiva de iniciar el partido. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Francis cuando vino a hablarle de que a pesar de _todo_, Adams era encantador. Matthew evitó decirle que su sentido del encanto abarcaba todo cuando se moviera y pudiera ser candidato para sus "amores", si acaso esa era la palabra correcta para lo que hacía y que Matthew no quería imaginarse mucho.

Adams regresó con ellos con el capitán del equipo contrario, éste tenía sitio para Matthew. Fueron a colocarse todo el equipo, Francis se quedó en las gradas observándolo todo, lamentándose que fuera un deporte tan resguardado con la ropa. Era una de las razones por las que prefería el fútbol y el tenis; después, cuando tuviera oportunidad, invitaría a Matthew a un partido de estos.

* * *

Comentarios~ muy apreciados siempre.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas:** … y es que yo no tengo vergüenza y lo he vuelto a hacer. Espero que sigan recordando esta historia, que con humildad va saliendo poco a poco. Por fin culminé el capítulo del horror (que no es éste, sino el siguiente), por ello no actualicé hasta ahora: no quería subir un nuevo capítulo sin tener listo el siguiente (casi listo, siendo sincera). Disculpen mucho el retraso. Espero pueda compensarlo.

**Capítulo 5**

Los hombres estuvieron listos en menos de diez minutos, se instalaron en la pista y el partido inició. Francis no tenía mucha idea de lo que ocurría, pues el supuesto disco negro pasaba invisible ante sus ojos, demasiado rápido para captar el movimiento entre los palos de hockey que no dejaban de moverse ni ir de acuerdo a la dirección que tomaba por las acciones de ambos equipos. En cambio, prefirió centrarse en el cuerpo de los jugadores: Todos parecían osos con semejantes trastos, preparados para golpear y recibir golpes. Sus rostros se concentraban en el oponente, en el lograr anotar.

El equipo de Adams parecía tener la pista bajo control. Se habían deslizado hacia la portería contraria, la defensa cuidaba de que no llegaran a avanzar, oponiéndose a darles una posición privilegiada cuando el equipo de Adams tirara el disco con intención de anotar. Pero la defensa no soportó el ataque por mucho tiempo. Adam tiró directo a la portería, tan rápido que Francis no se dio cuenta del cambio en el puntaje hasta que Adams y sus hombres comenzaron a vitorearse entre sí. 1-0, por ahora.

Francis les animó lo estrictamente necesario, sin sentirse verdaderamente emocionado por el logro; el gesto pareció satisfacer al estadounidense, quien luego de voltear a verle, sonreírle como si estuviera ganando el campeonato mundial de Hockey, fue tras el disco en manos del equipo contrario, se lo quitó y, con pases entre él y dos jugadores suyos, lograron anotar de nuevo al primer tiro. No se pudo detener el impacto. 2-0.

Francis volvió a celebrarles, pero dirigiendo su atención hacia Matthew, al que podía entrever que estaba inconforme con el curso del partido. Matthew y los demás intentaban hacerse con el disco y, sinceramente, sus compañeros no parecían ni tan experimentados ni tan buenos como el equipo contrario. Sin embargo, sin explicarse cómo, uno de ellos consiguió el disco y se dirigió hacia la portería del contrario, con Matthew y otro más detrás de él para hacerle de soporte. Lucharon por anotar, pero al dar el tiro hacia la portería, el portero lo bloqueó y le cedió el disco a su propio equipo. Intentaron conseguirlo otra vez, pero ya los demás habían venido para defender y regresar a la portería del equipo de Matthew. Estos intentaban mantenerse en el lugar.

Hubo empujones, golpes, intentos por desequilibrar al otro, tirarlo al piso, tanto de parte del equipo que estaba ganando como el que perdía. Francis se sorprendió que tanto Adams como Matthew no se estuvieran quedando atrás en cuando intentar noquear al otro. Otra razón por la que jamás jugaría hockey, ¿por qué tanta violencia por conseguir un disco que ni se veía? Francis fijó aún más su atención en el juego. Adams y Matthew estaban luchando cada quien por hacerse con el disco, pasaba de uno al otro, sin darse tregua, tanto con la habilidad con que movían los palos hasta con los codos y a base de empujones. Le dieron una vuelta a la pista, pasaron detrás de la portería del equipo de Matthew hasta conseguir llegar al otro extremo. Matthew estaba decidido a anotar y Adams a no dejarlo. Los golpes empeoraron, Francis se sobresaltó cuando Adams arremetió especialmente duro a Matthew, y éste, con una fuerza que no había previsto que tuviera, le devolvió el golpe, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio hasta quedar en el suelo. Matthew tiró el disco a la portería y anotó. 2-1.

Francis se lo hubiera celebrado, si acaso no se hubiera preocupado tanto por el estado de Adams. Matthew no era un ser humano normal, su fuerza por consecuencia sobrepasaba al hombre común, y golpear así a un ser humano _de verdad__, _por más fuerte que éste fuera… El primer tiempo se acabó. Los equipos salieron de la pista. Dos hombres ayudaron a levantar a Adams, pero éste una vez en pie rechazó la ayuda. Francis se acercó a él en cuanto estuvo sentado en las gradas, quiso saber si se encontraba bien, comprobar si se había lastimado. Adams rechazó sus atenciones, todo lo educado que pudo. Francis entendió que se sentía humillado por la caída, y que por nada del mundo lo demostraría. Se acercó a Matthew, quien también se había aproximado a él cuando lo advirtió.

—¿Sí? —dijo, con el tono de quien espera un regaño.

—Contrólate más —Francis fue directo al punto—, recuerda que juegas contra humanos. No eres el incorregible de tu hermano, puedes contener tu fuerza.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano… —murmuró Matthew. Francis no le hizo caso.

—Busca no tirar a otros, al menos. Si te pido que no juegues con todo lo que tienes, ¿lo harías?

Francis le miró a los ojos. Matthew se quedó pensativo, pero no porque le costara aceptar lo que le pedía; se estaba imaginando cómo sería entonces su actuación o de qué manera estaría catapultada su derrota. Pero perder en lo que más amaba no era un sacrificio que no pudiera llevar a cabo. Por extraño que se le pareciera, iba a aceptarlo.

—Lo haré —le aseguró Matthew.

—¿Aunque te golpeen en cambio?

—Aunque termine en el piso. No me defenderé.

Francis le sonrió, tal vez complacido por la respuesta decidida del chico. Matthew incluso se sentía capaz de jurar por los principios de Francia, pero prefirió no llevar las cosas tan lejos, por miedo a pecar de pomposo. Aunque creía que si tuviera el tiempo, Francis lo hubiera hecho jurar hasta por el mismo símbolo de la caída monarquía francesa. El segundo tiempo daría comienzo, los hombres se dirigieron a la pista otra vez. Francis le deseó suerte a Adams, besándole cerca de los labios.

El segundo tiempo comenzó. El disco quedó en manos del equipo de Matthew, pero los otros no se dejaron amilanar, lucharon por el control del disco hasta que por fin se los arrebataron, Matthew intentó recuperarlo, pero el contrario le dio un empujón que lo alejó considerablemente de su meta. Los demás fueron tras el disco, y lograron quitárselo, pero estos volvieron a recuperarlo. Un espectador no podría saber quién llevara la ventaja, pues el disco iba de un equipo a otro, de un extremo a otro, mientras los jugadores luchaban con todo lo que tenían. Hubo aún más golpes, sin embargo, Matthew se acordó de la promesa hecha y se resistió de contraatacar. Siguieron así, sin determinar quién perdía o quién ganaba, hasta que el segundo tiempo terminó.

El tercer tiempo comenzó diez minutos después. Francis estaba expectante, preguntándose hasta cuándo Matthew soportaría no defenderse de nada de lo que le hicieran, no esperaba que aguantara mucho tiempo más, y lo entendía, por cómo estaban los ánimos de todos. El disco seguía pasando de un equipo a otro, los empujones aumentaron de intensidad. Por fin, Adams se apoderó del disco y lo defendió con todo lo que tenía. Esquivaba al equipo contrario con audacia y destreza, iba director a la portería, decidido a anotar. Sin embargo, un bastón le salió a la pelea, intentando arrebatarle el disco. Matthew no le permitiría cumplir sus objetivos, no sin dar problemas, además, iba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para igualar el juego. Primero el enfrentamiento se limitó a maniobrar con sus bastones, tan rápido y tan rudo que tampoco se podía ver quién llevaba la ventaja, quien podría dominar al otro. Ninguno estaba ganando, a la vez que ninguno estaba perdiendo. Y, ya cerca de la portería, con el portero preparado para aguantar el tiro, Adams pasó a otro nivel en su intento de alejar a Matthew del disco. Primero un empujón, luego otro. Matthew no hizo nada para protegerse o esquivarlos, sino que a cada golpe su mirada seguía fija en el disco. Adams, entonces, lo atacó con toda la fuerza que pudo contener en el impacto, toda la fuerza reunida, que ocasionó que Matthew por fin se desequilibrara y cayera al piso, rodando un poco por la fricción del piso y la fuerza con que lo había impulsado el golpe. Adams aprovechó que se encontraba libre para hacer el tiro final. El disco pasó sin que el portero pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. 3-1.

—¡Yo gano, señoritas! —exclamó, levantando el bastón en señal de victoria.

La partida se había terminado. El equipo de Adams había ganado, quienes se congratularon con el sabor de saberse vencedores. Dos hombres del equipo de Matthew se acercaron a éste, preocupados por su caída. Él se había sentado en la capa de hielo, observando cómo los otros comenzaban con el festejo. Francis se acercó a la pista, entró e ignoró la algarabía de los demás. Se agachó al frente de Matthew.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Uno de los hombres tocaba a Matthew por el hombro, revisándolo. Matthew lo alejó con un movimiento.

—No hace falta, en serio —dijo, sonrojándose—. Estoy bien, por favor, no se preocupen en mí.

—Pero… —comenzó uno de los hombres pero el otro le interrumpió:

—¿Seguro?

Matthew asintió. Los otros le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda, le estrecharon la mano.

—Fue un buen partido, gracias por jugar con nosotros —le dijeron al final.

Matthew les sonrió tímidamente y asintió, expresando que lo había disfrutado mucho. Casi no se le pudo oír por el ruido de la celebración de los demás. Matthew se levantó y, acompañado de Francis, quien seguía atento con él, fue a quitarse todo el equipo. Se sentía decepcionado por la derrota, pero también satisfecho consigo mismo. No había perdido por falta de destreza, sino por su voluntad al cumplir la promesa. Adams todavía seguía celebrando muy satisfecho consigo mismo, cuando se le acercó a Francis.

—¿Viste, viste? ¡Adam West lo ha vuelto a hacer! —exclamó.

Hizo un baile profundamente ridículo, que hasta a Francis avergonzó, pero no tanto como para quitarle el habla. Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa y unas felicitaciones, que emocionaron aún más al estadounidense.

—Hey, Matt —dijo Adams, tendiéndole la palma de la mano—, ¿qué tal estás? Te di duro. S_orry, man_, pero así triunfan los vencedores.

—No se preocupe —le respondió Matthew—, igual usted no pega tan fuerte.

Adams ignoró el comentario.

—Francis, ¿rodamos de una vez? —dijo Adams, brillándole los ojos. Francis esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento—le dijo Francis, con su mejor voz entristecida—. Pero Matthew se ha lastimado y no puedo dejarlo solo esta noche.

Adams volteó hacia Matthew, quien parecía estar en buen estado. Matthew sólo sentía un ligero dolor, no creía que fuera para tanto. Así mismo pareció pensar Adams, pero no se atrevió a objetarle nada.

—Bueno, ¿mañana? —le preguntó a Francis.

—Sí, mañana. Ya mañana no habrá inconvenientes.

Francis se despidió de Adams con un beso en los labios, que ocasionó que se ruborizara. Éste se alejó, reuniéndose con su equipo, seguro dictaminarían irse a beber unos tragos. Matthew se sintió incómodo cuando Francis le dirigió una sonrisa diferente a la dirigida a Adams.

—Exageró —le acusó.

—Para nada.

Francis le ofreció el brazo, pero Matthew se levantó sin su ayuda.

—Puedo caminar solo. Deje de empeorar la situación.

Francis le tomó del brazo. Le susurró que podían caminar lento si así quería; Matthew le explicó que el golpe había sido en el brazo y parte del pecho, no en las piernas, e intentó soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. En su lugar Francis le estrechó la mano. En el trayecto, la incomodidad de Matthew aumentaba más, aunque supiera que nadie los veía y que no había necesidad de avergonzarse tanto. Pero era una consecuencia de su compañía.

* * *

Se aprecian mucho sus comentarios :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas:** Hola, ¿se acuerdan de mí? A que sí, porque esta vez no he tardado tanto! n_n Bueno, yo sólo quería decirles feliz navidad, ya nos vemos el próximo año. Con su permiso, me esconderé por ahí.

(pero antes les advierto que el capítulo hace honor al rating del fic)

**Capítulo 6**

—Sube a tu habitación y desnúdate.

Matthew se paralizó ante la petición, creyendo que era un producto de su imaginación causándole malas pasadas, porque ¿cómo era posible que Francis le dijera _semejante_ cosa con _semejante_ tono? Volteó a mirarlo para ver si era cierto y se lo encontró devolviéndole la mirada con aire serio, muy diferente a la expresión pervertida que generalmente se apoderaba de sus rasgos cuando quería que al otro le quedaran claro sus intenciones.

—¿Perdón?

—Que subas a tu habitación y te desnudes. Te haré un masaje —se explicó mejor—, para relajar tus músculos, por supuesto. ¿Acaso crees que no me he percatado de cuanto estás sufriendo?

No, Matthew no estaba sufriendo ahora, si acaso se refería al golpe, ya le había intentado dejar claro que no era para tanto, que había sufrido peores en sus largos años de existencia, y en serio se convenció que Francis por fin había desistido del drama que andaba montándose él solo. Sólo que. _No_. Para nada. Otra vez volvía a sorprenderlo.

—Espero que lo hagas ya —le advirtió—. No, no quiero que luego sufras más. Es mi culpa que estés así, por la promesa que sí cumpliste —y soltó lo que Matthew consideró como un sollozo bastante real—, me duele que hayas podido lastimarte de gravedad. Eres tan tonto, _mon petit_.

—¡No llore! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo haga! —exclamó Matthew, horrorizado.

Sólo que los sollozos de Francis parecían indetenibles, era como intentar evitar que las olas golpearan la orilla de una playa, la empresa era tan imposible como su esfuerzo inútil. Matthew se sintió morir, ¡si lo que menos había querido era causarle molestias! Y no sólo lo hacía, sino que provocaba que se sintiera culpable y llorara. Por dios, _llorara_.

—¡Bien, bien, lo haré! —acabó soltando Matthew—. Haré lo que usted me pide, pero ¿se pondrá bien? No quiero… —"Tampoco quiero que llore por mi culpa" intentó decir, pero sus labios temblaron y no consiguió ningún sonido aceptable. Sonrojándose, observó cómo Francis le daba una sonrisa agradecida e, incapaz de soportarla, corrió a su habitación bajo la excusa de cumplir con el deseo de su huésped.

Se quitó la ropa casi sin pensar y, encontrándose envuelto en una toalla corta que supuso le facilitaría el trabajo al masajista, se preguntó por qué estaba casi desnudo esperando a la última persona en la que se podía confiar en tales circunstancias. Ahora que lo pensaba, las lágrimas de Francis parecían extrañas, tan abundantes como los dramas de la televisión donde la mujer al recibir una terrible noticia llora y llora hasta acabar con los sesenta minutos de programa. Además, ¿acaso no adoraba actuar? ¿Acaso no lloraba con facilidad? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido, pensó Matthew mientras se sentaba en la cama, como para creerle su mentira?

Justo cuando iba a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro y así evitar la intromisión francesa, ésta entró, cerrándola tras de sí, ya vestido con ropas más ligeras. Al menos no se había desnudado a su vez. "Aunque no tiene motivo, no seas paranoico, que después de todo Francis es buena persona" decidió Matthew, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Francis repasaba su cuerpo del cuello hacia sus piernas, como si fuera una estatua griega al que podría detallar con descaro, se arrepintió de su pensamiento.

—N-No estoy seguro de esto, ¿por qué no se va…? —propuso Matthew en voz baja.

—Traje la crema. Es sólo un relajante muscular. Acuéstate, cariño.

Francis se acercó y Matthew, por mero reflejo, se acostó boca abajo, convenciéndose que si intentaba propasarse era más fuerte que él y no le importaría golpearle para preservar su… bueno, virginidad exactamente no, pero seguro _algo_ por ahí.

Matthew cerró los ojos, para abrirlos al instante cuando sintió las manos de Francis sobre sus hombros, provocándole un sobresalto. Apretó las sábanas con sus puños. "No es nada, no es nada, son sólo los hombros…"

—Esta no tiene olor —informó Francis refiriéndose a la crema. Matthew asintió—. Y es una suerte, en realidad quería usar otras, pero… bueno, huelen bastante mal, no creo que te resulte agradable. Quiero que disfrutes esto.

¿Disfrutarlo? ¿A qué clase de disfrute se refería? Matthew no podía confiarse, y por lo tanto estaba lejos de relajarse, aunque admitía que esas manos parecían moverse bien, con suavidad y parsimonia sobre su piel. ¿Así tocaría a todos sus amantes? ¿O sólo era así de delicado con él? Matthew quiso creer lo segundo, aunque supiera que se tratara de fantasías que _no debía_ estar pensando.

—Estás tenso —dijo Francis, volviéndose a sobresaltar.

Como si su intención fuera justo lo contrario, Matthew sintió los labios de Francis en su oído, susurrándole: —Relájate, Matthew, cualquiera diría que te voy a comer.

Quiso reírle el chiste, pero sólo soltó una risilla nerviosa y lastimera que se apagó pronto. Francis se trasladó hacia su cuello con la misma lentitud y suavidad, como si pensara que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Matthew no podía acceder a su petición, no cuando sabía que estaban a milímetros de separación y sus manos trabajaban su piel, mientras que los dedos iban por ella en círculos pequeños y constantes, y aquel olor floral se iba apoderando de su olfato. Tenía que admitir que tenía un aroma delicioso.

—Huele muy bien —admitió Matthew casi sin darse cuenta—. Q-Quiero decir, la crema que está usando.

—Lo dudo —dijo Francis, sin detener sus manos sobre su cuello. Matthew soltó un sonido placentero que le hizo enrojecer todo el rostro, incluyendo las orejas. Escuchó un esbozo de risa.

—¿P-Porqué dice eso? —preguntó Matthew, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—Porque te dije antes que no tenía olor —repitió.

¿Era normal que se sintiera tan bien, a pesar del creciente nerviosismo?

—Pero huele a algo —insistió Matthew, sin querer que fuera tachado de inventor.

—¿Bastante rico?

—Muchísimo —afirmó firmemente.

Francis volvió a reírse en su oído, Matthew se estremeció nuevamente, además de sentir que el olor se hacía más fuerte. Estaba allí, sin duda.

—Es mi perfume —le reveló Francis.

Se sintió aún más abochornado. Por suerte, Francis lo ignoró, bajando por su espalda con la misma lentitud, recorriéndola al entero. Matthew temió que fuera a bajar más de lo necesario. La tranquilidad que se había apoderado de él se rompía por medio de aquella alarma. Se removió un poco, emitiendo un quejido que sonó más ronco de lo esperado. Para su alivio, las manos volvieron a subir hacia sus hombros, pero esta vez un poco menos benévolas, desechando la suavidad con la que había actuado desde un principio, para reemplazarla con una presión fuerte en sus músculos. En ese nuevo estado, Francis hizo el mismo recorrido hasta volver a acabar en sus hombros, para empezar otra vez, pero con renovada presión. A Matthew le estaba gustando.

—Es muy bueno en esto. ¿Ha practicado antes?

—Suelo dar masajes eróticos.

—Ah.

Se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir ante la revelación. Se sentía abochornado por estarse dejando llevar por alguien como él y no oponerse a sus avances. Aunque esto fuera una especie de demostración de cariño inocente, se forzó a creer.

No pudo seguir pensando, _era delicioso_, se sentía realmente bien. No supo cuándo soltó otro gemido, hondo y sonoro, pero se calló de inmediato, apretando los labios. Ocultó su rostro aún más, esperando que Francis no lo hubiera oído. "Vamos, piensa en cosas terribles, como… como… _¡Ah!_ Mierda, al menos no lo dije en voz…".

—Me encanta cómo me demuestras cuánto te complazco. No te cortes, _mon petit_ —le dijo, y Matthew quiso que la tierra se lo tragara (pero después de terminar). Ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para protestar mentalmente en contra del apodo. Su pequeño. Él no era su pequeño. Menos cuando le aplicaba con las manos, de manera tan firme, caricias sobre su piel, aunque estas fueras bien intencionadas.

Aunque.

¿Existían acciones de Francis que fueran hechas sin el mínimo interés detrás? No pudo seguir pensando en la respuesta a tremenda duda, porque de repente se encontró preocupado de la trayectoria de aquellas manos, quienes bajaron hasta situarse peligrosamente cerca de su culo. Matthew se sonrojó muchísimo más, si era posible, agradeciendo estar de espaldas. O en parte, porque entonces se encontraba desprotegido. Intentó moverse para apartarse, pero fue inútil. Francis le susurró que se mantuviera quieto y él fue lo bastante idiota como para seguir obedeciéndole. El día de su fin, sería la Muerte la que vendría oliendo a _p__arfum__ pour un homme_ de Caron a entregarle una pala y pedirle, con voz suave y educada, que cavara un hueco hondo y lo suficientemente ancho como para contener su ataúd, entonces Matthew murmuraría un "¡sí, señor!" y comenzaría el trabajo de inmediato.

Idiota. Idiotaidiotaidiotaidio—¡Ah! ¡Allí, allí!

No, allí no, se dijo después, enterrando su cara en la almohada, preguntándose qué tan desesperado estaría un ser como para suicidarse de esa manera, asfixiado, a la espera que pasara aquella tortura. Placentera. Aquella tortura placentera, sí.

De repente, sin el menor motivo, Francis volvió a subir hacia su cuello y Matthew pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. No había hecho nada allí abajo, entonces, a lo mejor la buena voluntad francesa no era un mito después de todo. Eran caricias suaves y lentas, tanto, que eran como un arrullo sobre sus músculos. Como una nana placentera que te tenía al borde de todo disfrute posible, con tan sólo los movimientos de sus dedos. Los precisos y estudiados y mil veces utilizados para lo mismo. Tal vez fuera un acto temerario, pero en ese mismo momento Matthew se relajó y se dejó ganar por las manos de Francis.

—Voltéate —le ordenó, con su voz llegada de lejos. Sintió dolor sobre el punto en que Francis mantenía sus manos, pero no se quejó. Tanto. Después de todo le gustaba más de lo que habría imaginado.

Matthew asintió y, aún atrapado en aquel duermevela, no puso reparos en ponerse boca-arriba, donde entonces las manos fueron hacia su pecho y volvieron a masajear en círculos. Con lentitud, pero a la vez firme, más fuerte que las caricias de la espalda, recorriendo el pecho y envolviendo los pezones en la figura de un anillo. Con el estómago no dio vueltas, sino que sus dedos ejercieron presión en diversos puntos, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí porque su recorrido continuó descendente. Si Matthew se había dejado hacer hasta ahora, lo siguiente fue el despertar de sus alarmas internas cuando procesó que Francis se estaba dirigiendo a su entrepierna. Se dio cuenta que su respiración entrecortada y el calor de su cuerpo eran señales de que otro proceso más ocurría dentro de él. La prueba definitiva residía en un bulto debajo de la toalla, su única protección en contra de Francis y. Tal vez. La prolongación del placer.

Se volteó con cierta brusquedad, sin permitirle a Francis llegar hasta su punto vulnerable. La fricción entre su entrepierna semi-despierta y el colchón de la cama le provocó un gemido que no consiguió retener. Un gemido claro y audible y que seguro habría complacido a Francis, quien podría estarse burlando de él ahora mismo.

—No hagas eso —le dijo Francis, con voz seria—. Un movimiento en falso y lo vas a destruir. Déjate a mí.

No supo a qué se refería, pero quiso negarse. No. ¡No quería! Entregarse a él era como colocarse una soga al cuello buscando un sitio en el cual guindarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus cavilaciones, se mantuvo allí, sin apartarse de esas manos que ahora lo estaban estremeciendo. Caricia a caricia, palmo a palmo, de un extremo a otro de su cuerpo. Le sorprendió descubrir que había conseguido retirar la toalla y que ahora masajeaba su culo sin ningún impedimento. Porque la negación de Matthew se la había tragado su propia reticencia a ponerse un alto. Gimió, intentando permanecer callado, mientras que él mismo comenzaba a moverse para calmar su erección. Para pedirle más. Para que Francis se diera cuenta que necesitaba más.

—Siéntate —le pidió Francis—. Ahora.

Matthew lo hizo, quedando frente a él, desnudo y expuesto. Jamás se había sentido tan cobarde y apenado en su vida, intentó taparse y decirle que se marchara, que muchas gracias, que él se podía encargar de lo demás, pero lo que se le ocurrió decir se le atragantó en la garganta y en su lugar, Francis retiró sus manos, dejándolas alejadas de lo que más le avergonzaba. Toda creación suya.

—¿Qué hará? —fue lo que consiguió preguntar, arrepintiéndose al instante.

—Nada que tú no quieras. Puedes detenerme. Decirme que no —dijo, mientras se agachaba, aún vestido e impecable, con el cabello suelto y los ojos vueltos a la erección ajena—. En serio. Sólo dilo. Si no quieres.

Matthew no se atrevió, en su lugar, en un movimiento que quiso denominar involuntario, se aproximó más hacia él, de manera que la distancia entre su miembro y su boca quedara reducida. Sí, se odiaría, pero se odiaría después de que aquello pasara. Ahora no.

Francis tomó su sexo con una de sus manos mientras que se metía la punta a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Una y otra vez, mientras Matthew escondía la vergüenza y dejaba los pensamientos para después.

—Más —se encontró pidiendo—. Más, por favor, señor…

—Francis —dijo cuando retiró su boca—. Tienes que llamarme Francis.

—Francis —repitió de inmediato—. Más. Por favor.

—Encantado, Matthew —le dijo, antes de no poder hablar más.

Se metió el miembro de Matthew a la boca, al menos todo cuanto pudo albergar, estirando tantos los labios como pudo y chupando hasta dejar el sexo mojado. Mojado y duro y su dueño rendido ante él. Matthew se corrió pronto, agarrando por sorpresa a Francis. Tosió por el semen que se tragó sin previo aviso, saliendo de Matthew casi ahogado.

—Vaya, no lo esperaba —admitió, mirándole a la cara con un ojo cerrado y el otro lloroso.

Matthew no le respondió al instante, tardando en recuperarse de esa sensación única que Francis había conseguido y cuando lo hizo, todos sus temores y el horror olvidados se volvieron a instalar dentro de él, como si no hubieran desaparecido nunca.

—¿Cómo te sientes, _mon_…? —pero Francis no consiguió terminar la pregunta.

—¡No! ¡Esto no ha podido ser! ¡Usted…! —exclamó, con voz débil, paralizada de miedo. Y de vergüenza.

Se cubrió sus partes íntimas con la toalla y empujó a Francis sin medir su fuerza, éste cayó pegando el trasero al piso. Apoderándose de él el descontrol, pasó de disculparse y en su lugar huyó como un chiquillo. Uno verdaderamente asustado e inexperto en eso de enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr, pero consiguió controlarse y caminar apresurado hacia el baño. Allí se encerró antes que Francis pudiera detenerlo.

Se quedó sentado y con la espalda recostada en la pared, sin quitarse de la cabeza el masaje ni el modo en que había concluido. Su primera mamada en la vida. Hecha por quien de seguro ofrecía una a cada amante ocasional. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo había permitido que se apoderara de su voluntad?

—¿Matthew? —escuchó la voz de su infierno al otro lado de la puerta—. Matthew, sal de ahí. Debe hacer frío. Tienes que ponerte ropa.

El burro hablando de orejas, pensó Matthew, mientras apretaba los labios sin intenciones de manifestarse.

—Matthew, tenemos que hablar.

Siguió en silencio, sin generar el menor ruido. Pasó el tiempo, no supo cuanto, podrían ser horas o tan solo minutos. Pero no iba a salir de su sitio de confort. Su sitio a resguardo.

—Matthew, abre. Esto no puede ser así. Por favor.

La voz siguió sonando, hablando en el otro lado, fuera del sitio seguro. Repitió su nombre. Una y otra vez.

* * *

¿Comentarios como regalo de navidad? :)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Cariño, iré de compras, ¿me acompañarías? —dijo Francis a través de la puerta de su cuarto.

Nadie le respondió. Francis no volvió a insistir, por lo que Matthew creyó que se habría marchado. Era lo que deseaba: que se fuera de su vida. Desde aquel incidente, se había encerrado en su habitación, intentando ignorarlo todo lo que fuera posible; Francis lo llamó repetidas veces, invitándolo a salir o anunciándole que le había preparado sus platillos favoritos. Matthew no iba a caer en su trampa, no se vendería por comida o por… _nada_ que tuviera que ofrecerle. Estaba lejos de ser la mejor manera de enfrentarse al problema, Matthew estaba consciente de su actitud inmadura, ¡pero no se le ocurría otra forma! Excepto la de hablarle frente a frente y pedirle que fuera claro en sus intenciones; no se creía capaz de confrontarlo, por lo tanto quedaba descartado.

Él tampoco sabía cómo actuar; era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo de esta naturaleza. Él vivía en un mundo tranquilo y más o menos rutinario, sin grandes exaltaciones que no supiera cómo manejar, ya fueran problemas políticos, ambientales o sociales, y si no, tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para buscarles solución. Pero nunca en esos temas se había incluido… bueno, lo que por lo que Francis se ha hecho famoso. Allí era un total ignorante, pero allí no estaba lo grave de todo el asunto.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni cómo interpretar el comportamiento de Francis. Antes existieron besos, abrazos e insinuaciones, ahora las insinuaciones se habían concretado, sin oportunidad de impedirlas o _querer_ impedirlas. Le indignaba su falta de voluntad y la desvergüenza de Francis, quien se tomaba estos asuntos como cotidianos y sin mayor trascendencia. Él lo había visto terminar con innumerables personas y comenzar una relación con otras más, sin que en nada le afectara el ánimo. No era quien para juzgar sus acciones, pero sí cuando lo concernían a él. Matthew nunca esperó nada del amor, pero le ofendía ser parte de aquel centenar de personas con las que Francis consideraba tener ciertos derechos. _Bueno, si hubieras sido más claro y firme al principio_… se reprochó.

Y, en un primer lugar, _¿quería serlo? _

Aprovechó la ausencia de Francis para bajar a la cocina en busca de comida. Se encontró en la mesa un desayuno, ya frío, que ni siquiera se molestó en probar. Se sirvió un plato de cereales, se lo devoró sin dar tiempo a saborearlo, fregó los platos y se instaló a ver televisión, sin ganas de hacer algo más provechoso. Su reciente crisis acabó con toda su voluntad, instalándosele una modorra apenas se encontrara solo en la casa. Ya había pasado tres días y el panorama seguía igual a cuando se encerró en el baño muerto de pena. Cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría, saltó del sofá y se apresuró a subir raudo hacia su habitación, pero terminó tropezando en las escaleras y cayendo al piso, dándole la oportunidad a Francis de encontrarle adolorido en el suelo, maldiciendo su falta de coordinación y echando pestes del mundo en general.

—Sí, todo conspira en tu contra —concluyó Francis al oírlo.

Matthew se sobresaltó, enrojeciendo al instante al ser sorprendido en una postura que casi siempre guardaba para sí (las excepciones consistían en las reprimendas hacia su hermano, que nunca duraban más de seis horas porque solía hacerle llorar).

Francis no le ofreció su mano para levantarse, porque ambas las tenía ocupadas con bolsas de supermercado. En realidad había creído que saldría de shopping.

—Oh. He pensado que hace mucho no tenemos una cena decente —se justificó mientras Matthew se levantaba.

Estuvo tentado a disculparse, pero no tenía motivos. Toda la crisis era su culpa.

—¿L-Lo ayudo? —preguntó Matthew, y enseguida se vio cargando con todas las bolsas de la compra. Francis, desembarazado, se dirigió a la cocina y le ordenó que fuera tras él.

Luego se sentó en la mesa, mientras que Matthew se apresuraba a guardar los alimentos dentro de sus respectivos sitios, preguntándose por qué hacía él todo el trabajo o por qué aún no huía hacia su habitación. Estaba nervioso y temía por su integridad. O por las ideas que pudieran ocurrírsele a Francis. Éste aguardaba tranquilo a que terminara de organizar.

—Planeo cocinar yo, pero puedes ayudarme si quieres, te doy permiso.

Matthew quiso decirle que no era nadie para darle autorizaciones. Tan sólo un invitado molesto y… ¿pero merecía la pena romper aún más con la frágil armonía del momento? Guardó silencio, mientras el otro continuó hablando, esta vez de su ida al supermercado y lo frío que era todo y que había terminado botando dinero sin darse cuenta.

—No debo guardar dinero en mis bolsillos, desaparece sin más.

—Una pena —pero no le sentía en lo absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Allí estaba la pregunta. Tardó en responder, decidiendo la mejor manera de negarse, pero a su mente no acudía ninguna que lo salvara de semejante contrariedad. Le costaba decirle no, aunque fuera una palabra simple y nada rebuscada.

—Está bien —se encontró escuchando—. No pasa nada si no quieres. Pero a lo que sí voy a insistir es a que te presentes en la cena. No lo tomes como una orden, después de todo no puedo esperar que me obedezcas en todo lo que deseo, pero sí como una petición.

—¿Una petición?

—Un ruego de enamorado —le aclaró, confundiéndolo aún más—. Como cuando te pedí que no dieras todo tu potencial en aquel partido, sólo por mí.

—Fue bastante egoísta —se le escapó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato—. No, quiero decir, no es que…

—Sí, pero ¿acaso el amor no es egoísta? Creo que dentro de todos los amantes del mundo, soy yo el más desprendido. No espero de nadie una fidelidad absoluta, pero sí que me quieran como si fuera el único. No importa que no lo sea, es un detalle tonto si me haces demostrar que lo soy.

¿Era la filosofía de su vida? ¿Fingir que quería a cientos como si fueran uno?

—Usted está pretendiendo —comenzó Matthew, inseguro, pensó en quedarse callado y no decirle nada, pero tomó fuerzas para terminar—, pretendiendo profesarme algo que no es… no es verdad. Usted no me quiere. Sólo se está aprovechando de mí.

—No es cierto. Yo te quiero. Pero no como un hermano o un padre, sino como un igual. No estuve contigo el tiempo suficiente para considerar que los lazos que nos unen sean estrechos. Siempre te he visto como un extraño que, sin embargo, tuvimos un pasado juntos. Pero un pasado efímero, y hasta insignificante para mí si me pongo a comparar mis relaciones con otras naciones. No lo tomes a mal, de no sentirlo así, no podría quererte tanto como lo hago ahora.

—No lo entiendo.

—Lo que tienes que entender, es que mis intenciones contigo no esconden ninguna mala voluntad. No pienso aprovecharme de ti ni mofarme a tus espaldas. Y puede que parezca tanto lo primero como lo segundo, pero no sé cómo actuar a tu lado. Y en parte encuentro irresistible exasperarte, eso sí es mi culpa.

Matthew no supo qué decirle e imitando el modo de actuar que había tenido últimamente, optó por irse de la cocina sin agregar nada más. Había sido una confesión, sí, pero ¿debía creérsela? Hasta parecía un payaso de circo cuando pretendía sonar serio.

Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, pero esta vez bajó cuando Francis le llamó a la hora de cenar. Se sentó lo más alejado posible, vistiendo un pijama de mangas largas con estampado infantil que Arthur le había regalado para él por error (el obsequio iba dirigido a su hermano). De repente se sintió ridículo cuando Francis, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba vestido tan impecable como siempre. Una tontería, ni más ni menos, en vez de avergonzarse debería agradecer que estuviera vestido.

Comió en silencio a pesar que Francis intentó crear una conversación. Como falló, acabó por hablar solo sin parecer molesto por este hecho. Matthew creyó que se complacía con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz. Y no podía culparlo: era una voz grave, hasta varonil, que sabía cómo adquirir tonos suaves, de esos que estremecían al oyente desde lo más profundo. Se encontró pensando que cuando hablaba en ese tono era como recibir caricias dulces en el rostro. Y le gustaba.

Cuánto lo odiaba, se dijo, mirándolo rencoroso. Ni siquiera parecía reparar en los pensamientos traicioneros que había provocado. Pero más que odiarlo a él, se odiaba a sí mismo por no estar tan arrepentido por ellos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Matthew salió de la cocina y, sin ganas de ir a su habitación, fue hacia la sala, prendió el televisor y se instaló a ver episodios repetidos de _Friends_ que ya se conocía de memoria. Solía quedar con su hermano una vez al mes para tener maratones de series de televisión, y jugaban con trasladar los papeles de los personajes con los países que mejor le calzaran.

Francis (_Joey_ para Alfred, _Rachel_ para él) entró en la sala y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —luego consideró que había sonado brusco y quiso disculparse por unos segundos, pero decidió que se lo podía ahorrar.

—No tengo nada que hacer y me apeteció ver televisión. ¿Sabes si están pasando America's Next Top Model o Project Runway? Me gusta verlo, aunque sean repeticiones.

—¿No saldrá? —Francis arqueó una ceja—. Digo, pensé que saldría con Adam esta noche. —Aunque en realidad no tenía un gran motivo para suponerlo.

—Rompí con Adam hace dos días, te lo dije en la cena. No es para mí.

_Claro, seguro ya se acostó con él_. No evitó sonar tan rencoroso, ni lamentar el suponerlo, porque conocía a Francis y le parecía que aquel idiota engreído no iba a entretenerlo por más de una noche. ¿Y por qué tenía que sentirse tan molesto? No, aquello no debía afectarle. Siguió viendo televisión. A los minutos supo que Francis estaba esperando que le dijera _algo_ al respecto.

—Bien —soltó, sin que se le ocurriera nada más.

—Sé que sigues molesto y no sé qué hacer para contentarte. Temo que si te beso, duermas fuera de la casa.

—¿P-Por qué tiene usted que…? ¡No quiero que me bese! —exclamó intentando parecer firme—. No quiero que haga nada.

—Si no hago nada seguirás molesto conmigo —repuso.

Aquello también era cierto. No le había dejado ninguna salida.

—Sólo… —y Matthew se sintió idiota. Bajó la cabeza, intentando disimular tanto su nerviosismo como su rostro abochornado—… no diga nada. Lo arruina cada vez que habla. Cállese.

—Arthur también me dice lo mismo. —Francis suspiró, apoyando su cabeza entre las piernas de Matthew—. Cumpliré tu deseo y no diré nada, pero a cambio me quedaré así. Estoy muy cómodo viendo tus mejillas tan rojas como el pecado.

Matthew se detestó al instante, y tuvo que controlarse para dejar de temblar y rechazar el impulso de tirarlo en el jardín. Además, había botado al otro pero seguía estando con él, metido en su casa a pesar de la hostilidad. ¿Significaría algo importante o se estaba haciendo ilusiones?

—En serio, no abra la boca —le dijo, pero no lo retiró.

Vieron televisión hasta pasada la media noche. Al menos Matthew, porque Francis acabó quedándose dormido al poco tiempo, despertándose cuando Matthew se levantó.

—¿Me abandonas?

—Voy a dormir. Usted debería irse a su cuarto a descansar también.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedábamos hasta la medianoche, frente al fuego, y yo te contaba historias de amor y te decía que nuestra historia sería aún más romántica que aquellas?

—Se lo está inventando. De pequeño me mandaba a dormir temprano y usted se quedaba con el amante de turno, ya sea en la sala o en su cuarto, y juraba que yo no oía nada.

—¿Sí oías?

Matthew se encontró ruborizándose nuevamente, apresurando el paso hacia las escaleras. Francis le siguió riéndose para el colmo de sus nervios.

—Eso ocurría —siguió, procurando aparentar naturalidad— las noches que se quedaba a dormir en casa y no la pasaba por ahí.

—Seychelles y los demás se quejan de lo mismo —le comentó Francis como si fuera un chiste muy gracioso.

—No fue bueno con ninguno. N-No quiero decir que fuera cruel, sino que…

—Te entiendo. Yo también me doy pena y mi corazón se conmueve con lo joven que fui cuando los encontré a todos ustedes. Pero hice un buen trabajo con mis adorados niños. Y, bueno, reconozco que Arthur te educó bien…

—Buenas noches —cortó.

—Buenas noches.

Pero Francis no se movió, Matthew se le quedó mirando confundido. Estaba allí, devolviéndole la mirada con un brillo en los ojos que se debatía entre lo candente y lo pícaro. Su corazón volvió a latir furiosamente, como anticipando las ideas que tenía en mente y sin ser su cerebro capaz de mandar una orden de alto a lo que se proponía. Francis le tomó de la barbilla y se alzó ligeramente de puntillas para besarle.

Dejó de razonar. Por ello mismo, quiso convencerse después, no lo separó sino que pasó un brazo por su cintura mientras el otro subió por su espalda, y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, esperando que Francis alargara el beso todo cuanto quisiera, porque él no se atrevería a continuarlo. Se sorprendió lo cálido que le parecía ahora, también lo pequeño si pensaba que siempre le vio como una figura mayor, de autoridad, pero ahora… ahora… no era nada de eso, era Francis sin más.

Cuando Francis se separó y le pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriéndole como cómplice de una travesura, Matthew no lo pudo evitar: lo besó como si fuera una necesidad, con las rodillas temblorosas y pensando que en cualquier momento acabaría sucumbiendo ante el peso de la emoción. No hubo tiempo para reproches.

—Francis, _por favor_… —pero se encontró sin saber qué decir. ¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué quería exactamente? ¿Por qué no era consecuente con su postura? No quería separarlo de su cuerpo a pesar de saber que era más fuerte que él.

—Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana —y le dio un último beso en la comisura de sus labios, separándose por propia voluntad y yendo hacia su cuarto.

Matthew no alcanzó a detenerlo. Luego agradeció su falta de acción, porque ahora lo estaría lamentando, peor que ahora. Ni siquiera cuando se acostó en la cama listo para dormir consiguió deshacerse del recuerdo de Francis sobre sus labios o del hecho que, si quería, con tan solo desearlo, podría desnudarlo sin que se negara en nada.

No pudo dormir bien.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todas! Sigo con el fluff al extremo y más adelante habrá más, lo siento mucho.

Les advierto que tardaré un poco más con el octavo, porque se me ha dañado la computadora y no tengo dónde más escribir la historia. Y aunque no lo parezca, en serio le echo muchas ganas, no podría escribirla en cualquier sitio así como así.

Nos vemos (y gracias por sus comentarios y su gran paciencia, mis amores)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Despertó mucho mejor que los últimos días, aunque tenía la impresión de no haber dejado de soñar situaciones vergonzosas donde Francis y él eran los protagonistas. Nunca en su vida permitiría que alguien supiera de esos sueños inoportunos, que debiera disfrutar bastante porque su sonrisa no se fue de su rostro hasta que se miró en el espejo y se preguntó si había motivos para sentirse feliz.

Como siempre, se entretuvo en el espejo haciendo poses. Se imaginaba fuerte, tan fuerte como el señor Holanda, y tan descarado como el señor Gilbert. ¿A alguien le interesaría un hombre así? O, en realidad, ¿a Francis le gustaría? Era lo mínimo a lo que podía aspirar ya que últimamente sólo lo encontraba saliendo con hombres. Aquello le representaba un alivio que no se podía explicar sin que el recuerdo de su sueño volviera a atormentarle gustosamente.

¿Se tenía que sentir culpable por ello? Él era quien había empezado todo, desde la estúpida apuesta, como las insinuaciones, el beso y el incómodo desenlace de un masaje malicioso. Al terminarse de arreglar, bajó hacia la cocina esperando prepararse algo a lo que pudiera untarle mucho maple, sólo que su invitado ya se le había anticipado a sus deseos. Los waffles ya estaban servidos, sólo faltaba quien estuviera dispuesto a devorarlos. Y ese era él.

Francis le dio los buenos días y Matthew creyó que volvería a besarlo, pero para su desilusión se sentó en la mesa y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. No perdió el tiempo y le obedeció, observando con hambruna lo que tenía delante de sí. Comieron sosteniendo una breve pero amena plática sobre cualquier tontería que a Francis se le ocurriera al momento. Podía hablar de frivolidades sin que aquello aburriera o resultara vacío, sonaba tan interesante que Matthew podría quedarse embelesado mientras le enlistaba los valores alimenticios de una taza de cereal. Le respondía como podía, porque a veces no se le ocurría qué más decirle y acababa dándole una tímida sonrisa.

La mala disposición de los últimos días quedó olvidado. Matthew estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Cuando terminaron, se ofreció a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, cosa que Francis no se opuso. Antes de abandonar la cocina, se le acercó y le dio una leve caricia por la nuca que casi le hizo ronronear. ¿Cómo lograba aletargarlo de ese modo? Matthew no tenía respuesta a tal enigma.

Lo encontró luego en la sala, curioseando entre sus cds de música. Los miraba con atención, sin decidirse cuál colocar primero.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó, acercándosele.

—Oh, sí, la verdad es que tantos grupos me marean —le explicó con un deje dramático. Le tendió los discos.

—¿Está interesado en qué género musical? Le podría recomendar algo si sé qué quiere más o menos.

Habría esperado que se lo pensara un poco, pero en su lugar respondió al instante:

—Metal.

… sorprendiendo a Matthew.

—¿En serio quiere oír eso? Es que usted no parece el tipo de persona que lo escucharía.

_Lo veo más al estilo de las cursilerías de Celine Dion o una canción como Rosas_. Que Matthew supiera esto no fue algo que se iba a reprochar ahora, ¡él tenía un gusto musical de lo más variado! Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí se podía imaginar a Francis llorando a moco tendido cada vez que oía _My Heart Will Go On_, más o menos como le ocurría a Alfred por mucho que se esforzara en ocultarlo.

—Pues sí quiero. Me han dicho de unos tales… Apocalyptica, un grupo finlandés de lo más guapo —Matthew arqueó una ceja, con lo que agregó por compromiso—: y talentosos.

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

—¡Cierto, que no te he contado! Cuando me tenías con la ley del hielo y apenas rompí con Adam, me conseguí a un amigo sueco que conocí una vez en… —pero pareció darse cuenta que contaba una anécdota peligrosa, por lo que cambió rápido el rumbo de sus palabras—… ¿qué importa ya? El punto es que me lo volví a encontrar y me invitó al concierto de esta noche, de estos chicos.

Matthew sólo podía sospechar lo peor, dado que se daba una idea de cómo Francis conocía a sus amigos. _Amigos_. _Debe creerse que soy tan tonto como mi hermano_, aunque no era que considerara a Alfred un tonto de verdad, lo quería después de todo y aceptaba sus virtudes y defectos. ¡Pero aquel no era el punto! Sino que Francis no tenía amigos. Al menos, amigos a los que no le metiera mano.

Se sintió rabiar nuevamente, y se planteó negarle cada disco que quisiera oír. ¿Por qué le iba facilitar las cosas a un sueco imbécil y lujurioso? Porque todos los "amigos" de Francis debían ser imbéciles y pervertidos, sería alguna clase de requisito previo.

—Aquí tiene el disco… —dijo, para su pesar, sin realmente atreverse a ser maleducado con semejante descarado—. ¿Le ayudo a ponerlo?

—Bueno.

Francis se sentó en el sofá esperando que Matthew colocara el disco. Éste pensó que todavía estaba a tiempo de argumentar alguna excusa para que no escucharan nada, pero seguía sin atreverse. Luego pensó que la combinación Francis y metal era tan verosímil como el agua y el aceite. ¿Y si se espantaba tanto como para quitarle las ganas de asistir a ese concierto? No perdía nada con probar.

La música comenzó a sonar, y para más contrariedad, cautivó tanto a Francis que comenzó a llorar. Matthew puso los ojos en blanco y deseó que se le dañara el equipo de sonido. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda que le hicieron sentir como un idiota. ¿Qué clase de apoyo era ése? Pero no se le ocurría de qué otro modo acompañarlo en su llanto de felicidad o lo que fuera que se llamara.

—Es maravilloso —dijo, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándose los ojos—. ¡Ansío tanto verlos en vivo!

—Señor, ¿usted ha ido a un concierto de metal? —preguntó.

—Alguna que otra vez, a los que hacía Arthur en sus años de viejo rebelde y le daba por invitarme. Eran espantosos. Todos se comportaban como desquiciados y me acababa saliendo antes de terminar. El olor que quedaba impregnado en la ropa era para botarla de una vez —le explicó.

—Ah. —Intentó imaginar a Arthur como un rebelde, pero se le hacía difícil al menos que estuviera borracho. Luego pasó a la imagen de Francis deshaciéndose de toda su ropa por considerarla arruinada—. Señor, no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

—Viggo me aseguró que todo sería muy civilizado.

—¿Quién?

—Mi amigo.

—No creo que… bueno… ¿A qué hora vendrá a buscarlo? —Allá él, que se encontrara con la desagradable sorpresa por no querer creerle.

—A las siete vendrá a buscarnos —repuso—. ¡Vamos, Matthew! ¿No pensarás que te iba a dejar pasar una tétrica noche aquí otra vez? No solo. Me abruma tu soledad y tu falta de amigos.

—Yo tengo amigos… —dijo sin mucha convicción.

—Viggo me dio dos entradas. Para ti y para mí. —¿Por qué tenía que invitarle a una cita con otro? ¿Qué clase de descarada desvergüenza era aquella? ¿Estaba volviendo a jugar con él? ¿Esperaba que protestara, que se negara, que se enfadara? ¿Qué rayos tenía este hombre en la cabeza que no le dejaba razonar con propiedad? No, no era eso, es que consideraba a los demás —a él— muy poco—. Estaremos listos a esa hora, ¿entendido?

Se retrasaron media hora porque Francis tardó en arreglarse. Matthew tuvo que pasar cuarenta minutos incómodos con el supuesto amigo, quien era algo musculoso y con una expresión sumamente seria en el rostro. No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y se sentía bastante intimidado.

Usaron el auto de Matthew, y se encontró pensando que tal vez lo habrían invitado por ser un buen chofer. Nadie podría prestarle un automóvil a Francis sin temer por su propiedad (y el bienestar del otro, pero como no era humano se recuperaría rápido). Matthew, en cambio, se reconocía buen conductor, por mucho que Alfred se burlara porque a su parecer conducía como abuelito.

Tuvieron que hacer cola para entrar al local donde se presentaría el grupo. Viggo le brindó dos cervezas, Matthew se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para rechazarlas. Francis, disimuladamente, acabó dándole la suya también porque no le gustaba esa bebida. Entraron y solo restaba esperar. En el transcurso del tiempo fue Francis quien se encargó de llevar la conversación, mientras Viggo y Matthew seguían tomando una cerveza tras otra. A él no se le ocurría de qué otro modo esperar, porque se sentía mudo cuando Francis pedía su opinión de algo y se le enredaba la lengua, quedando en ridículo ante todos, por lo que después de la quinta pregunta —estaba seguro que Francis lo hacía malintencionadamente— se limitó a sonreírle.

Hasta ahora no había razón para pensar que el sueco y Francis fueran amigos a la manera francesa, pero podrían estar fingiendo o no tendrían oportunidad de demostrarlo. Se encontró pasando un brazo por la cintura de Francis, alejándolo del otro en un movimiento que intentó ser discreto y que, para su contrariedad, notaron hasta los de la tarima, al fondo.

—Has bebido mucho, dejarás de tomar ahora —le indicó Francis, sin despegarse de él.

—No es verdad, estoy bien —dijo, sin sonar convincente. El sueco negó con la cabeza y le quitó la cerveza de su mano, bebiéndosela él en cambio—. No me quites lo que es mío.

—No es tuyo, Viggo pagó por lo que estás tomando. Pero no importa, ¿te sientes mareado? Eres como un niño.

¿Lo que notaba ahora era preocupación de su parte? ¿Francis preocupándose por él cuando estaban junto a un falso amigo? ¡Era algo totalmente nuevo! Debió llamar a al noticiero para registrar el hecho, aunque pudieran molestarse por no ser una noticia de gran importancia para nadie más que él.

—Hueles a cerveza, casi ni puedo distinguir tu perfume.

—¿E-En serio…?

—Pues no, sabría distinguir ese 212 donde sea.

El concierto dio comienzo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Matthew acabó detrás de Francis, rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos y sin cuestionarse ni un momento lo que estaba haciendo. Acabaron solos, porque la gente se acercó a la tarima. Hasta Viggo lo había hecho.

Había perdido, no podía dejar a su "falso" amigo con otro que sí lo quería de verdad. O algo así. No iba a pensar en las consecuencias de aquel hilo de pensamiento traicionero. Bajó la cabeza para rozar con su nariz tanto el cabello amarrado en una cola como el cuello al descubierto.

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres…?

¿Por qué tenía que hablar ahora? No quería pensar en lo absoluto. Soltó a Francis, éste se dio la vuelta y lo arrinconó a una pared, donde aprovechó para desatarle la bufanda y besarle por el cuello.

—Te pones demasiada ropa, Matthew —le señaló como reproche.

—Y usted también —repuso.

—¿Quieres…?

—Sí —asintió antes de saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

—Entonces vamos.

Para su sorpresa, no se dirigieron hacia los baños ni a un pasillo oscuro, aunque ahora Matthew se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ellos, sino que salieron al aire libre y se dedicaron a caminar bastante juntos. Hacía frío pero a Matthew no le pesaba. Le gustaba sentir la mano de Francis sobre su espalda y también el hecho de hacer lo mismo con la de él. ¿A dónde estarían yendo? ¡Que no se arrepintiera después! Se metieron en un parque cercano.

Había comenzado a nevar.

* * *

**Notas:** al final he podido seguir escribiendo la historia, por eso vengo con una actualización más pronto de lo que esperaba. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, querida gente :3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Había pensado que sólo un loco andaría por las calles en plena nevada, pero caía suavemente y se sentía lo suficientemente borracho como para aplazar tanto las quejas como su sentido común. Además, si Francis, en teoría la persona sobria de los dos, no decía nada al respecto y en su lugar los internaba más a fondo en el parque, entonces él no replicaría nada.

—Realmente el concierto estaba aburrido —le confesó Francis—. Al final no es mi tipo de música si tendría que aguantar semejante multitud y de pie. ¿No te molesta que prefiera quedarme aquí?

—No es seguro, podríamos congelarnos —repuso, y se ofendió un poco cuando Francis se rió, creyéndolo un chiste—. En serio.

—¡Mira!

Francis se adelantó, pareciendo maravillado al encontrarse con un hombre de nieve que seguramente habían hecho reciente. Era gordo y grande, con un sombrero de copa y sin boca.

—El sombrero me recuerda a la vez que Arthur le dio por ahí. Era mi sombrerero loco.

—Pero a todos, ¿no les dio por esa moda igual? —¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Arthur en esos momentos donde solo estaban ellos dos? Como si lo apreciara después de lo que hizo.

—Sí, pero tenía que meterme con él de algún modo. ¡Bueno! También tengo otro recuerdo —y le quitó la bufanda sin pedirle permiso; Matthew se sentía lo bastante interesado como para no objetarle nada—, de pequeños, una de las pocas cosas que podíamos hacer juntos sin agarrarnos a los golpes, era construir muñecos de nieve y crear ángeles en ella también. Los inviernos eran muy fríos y él una nación tan pobre que yo le traía luz a su vida.

No era tanto "luz" a su vida, al menos que la luz fuera oscura y enloqueciera a la gente. Matthew estaba seguro que lo estaba inventando todo, al menos que se creyera semejante postura de parte de Arthur. A lo mejor sí, Francis tendía a malentender las situaciones para colocarlas a su conveniencia y generalmente su conveniencia era narcisista. Por otro lado ¿por qué seguía hablando de Arthur? _¡Cállese de una vez! _

Francis le colocó la bufanda alrededor de la parte que conectaba la cabeza con el torso, simulando que el cuello y la boca inexistentes los escondía la prenda. Luego pidió su opinión, y Matthew se la dio con una sonrisa leve.

—Está bien.

Francis le tomó de la mano y siguieron andando. A Matthew se le pasó por la cabeza protestar por su bufanda, pero a último momento decidió que no merecía la pena y volvió a ser guiado como un niño pequeño. Esta vez se detuvieron en un pequeño banco protegido con cuatro columnas y un techo de mármol. Se metieron para refugiarse de la nieve y se sentaron juntos. Francis se arrimaba a él y eso le parecía lo más natural del mundo. ¿Protestaría ahora? ¡Ni loco! Además, toda la culpa sería del alcohol.

Los labios de Francis estaban fríos, lo supo de su fuente más confiable, y se creyó un villano cuando le quitó los guantes de gamuza y los tiró a un lado, para tomarle de la mano. El tacto no era lo mismo si sus dedos estaban ocultos. Francis hizo lo mismo con los suyos, y aunque seguramente quería hacer otra cosa con sus dedos, Matthew le tomó de ambas manos y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. En realidad iba repasando su cara, a la vez que se preguntaba de qué manera lo podría estar mirando ahora. Este pensamiento le hizo sonrojar.

—Me encantas —susurró entonces Francis y se apoderó de sus labios con una ternura que arrasó con su última parte cuerda de la noche. Y a él le gustaba que le acariciara el cuello y buscara colarse por entre el abrigo. Era un tanto incómodo dado el frío, pudo darse cuenta que a veces Francis intentaba controlar los temblores, y él mismo temblaba, pero lo suyo era por otro motivo. Temblaba de gusto, de excitación, de ceder a las ganas de buscar una habitación cercana donde el frío ya no fuera un impedimento para quererse como su imaginación quería. Y soñaba.

Por estas cosas nunca tomaba más de una copa.

Fue Francis quien se levantó primero y advirtió que ya debían regresar. Quiso negarse e insistir que se quedaran, pero la nieve comenzaba a hacerse más abundante y el frío y la oscuridad empeorarían. Además, el concierto se estaría terminando y no iban a dejar plantados a Viggo.

Ya ese nombre no le causaba nada, ni lo más ligeros celos. ¿De qué servían, si él había ganado aquella noche? O a lo mejor en verdad eran amigos y Francis daba muestras de poder mantener una amistad normal con alguien.

Regresaron más lentos que antes. Matthew se había olvidado de su bufanda y en el camino descubrió que también había botado los guantes. Miró a Francis para comprobar que los había recordado pero sus manos estaban igual de desnudas. Al llegar al local, volvieron a entrar y fue un alivio el poco calor que encontraron allí. Viggo los esperaba en la barra. El grupo seguía sonando, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Francis, y Viggo asintió. Pero le tomó de las manos y las vio, con actitud crítica. Negó con la cabeza después, diciendo que era un descuidado.

Matthew miró por qué: las manos estaban levemente moradas por la baja temperatura. Se miró las suyas y las descubrió en buen estado, pero claro, él estaba más acostumbrado a su clima, era de esperar. Quiso ser él quien estuviera frotándole las manos para generarle calor, se sintió culpable por no darse cuenta antes. O por haber salido, pero el de la idea había sido Francis.

El concierto finalizó poco después. Las manos de Francis tomaron un color saludable y le agradeció pomposamente a Viggo, que asintió y le indicó que se cuidara más la próxima vez, mientras recibía el beso de agradecimiento sin inmutarse. Fueron al auto.

Quedaron en llevar a Viggo primero a la casa donde se hospedaba en vacaciones, que era propiedad de un amigo noruego que se había establecido en el país. Al llegar al primer destino Francis se despidió de Viggo como si no lo fuera a ver más nunca. Matthew esperó impaciente en el asiento trasero. Luego volvieron a arrancar.

—Debió dejarme manejar a mí —le repuso.

—Sería una imprudencia.

—Usted no maneja bien.

—Claro que sí.

—Y no se sabe el camino.

—Eso no es… ¿era para la izquierda o para la derecha?

Temió que los fuera a llevar a la frontera con Estados Unidos. Por suerte, Matthew tenía la suficiente cabeza como para irle indicando el camino, entre refunfuños silenciosos que lo acusaban por no haberse aprendido la dirección a estas alturas.

Ya en la casa, subieron las escaleras y Matthew se encontró entrando en la habitación de Francis sin que éste le hubiera dicho nada. No lo invitó, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Lo que aceleraba su pulso era sin duda el descaro que abría la bebida y él se sentía todavía lo bastante borracho como para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Francis correspondió a cada uno de sus avances, como si fuera —quiso creer— lo que hubiera esperado en toda la noche. Una vez en la cama y encima de él, a Matthew se le ocurrió hacer muchas cosas con la oportunidad que se le era ofrecida. Recordó una apuesta que no había cumplido y.

Y.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Notas:** Es el capítulo más corto hasta ahora, en mi defensa, es el más corto de todo el fic y puedo decir que los siguientes serán más largos. Ya pronto comienza la segunda parte de la historia, ya se pueden dar una idea de más o menos a qué se debe esto.

Nos vemos :)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Se levantó con dolor de cabeza, y se sentía tan mal que le parecía que de estar siendo objeto de degustación de un centenar de sanguijuelas sobre su piel se sentiría más a gusto. Anoche había bebido demasiado; para un bebedor asiduo no sería una cantidad apreciable, ni siquiera decente, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a beber y solía volverse un idiota con unas pocas copas. Un defecto que compartía con Arthur. Recordaba las veces que Alfred tuvo que lidiar con los dos después de una atípica salida "familiar", cuando acababan hechos polvo y sin poder encaminarse con una coordinación de movimientos exitosa, en donde tenía que cargar con Arthur y Matthew a la vez, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y paciencia.

Lo peor era que recordaba cada instante vivido. Se quiso morir. ¿Que acaso no se cansaban de hacerle miserable la vida? Se había comportado como un idiota desesperado porque Francis le tocara; seguro le había dado las ideas incorrectas con respecto a su verdadero interés en él. ¡Quería morirse, de verdad! Pero no, no siguió lamentándose por largo tiempo, porque entonces recordó que Francis había preferido su compañía a la del sueco (que cabía la posibilidad de que sí se tratara de un amigo de verdad), que sin estar influenciado por el alcohol había permitido que lo abrazara y le besara, que lo estrechara como si necesitara de su calor con desespero, que lo mirara como si no existiera nadie más que él y que todos los amantes que había tenido antes fueran un borrón en una hoja de papel en blanco, reparada para dibujar un amor con los creyones que ambos decidieran. Era un pensamiento excesivamente tonto, pero el pecho se le acaloraba ante el conocimiento de una fantasía más agradable que la realidad a la que había que enfrentarse ahora.

Se volteó, estando ya al tanto del otro peso en la cama. Francis dormía a su lado, todavía rendido por el sueño. Al menos se encontraba vestido, porque estaba seguro que anoche de no haber perdido la consciencia habría provocado la mayor estupidez de su vida. Controló los deseos de besar el rostro, en especial las largas pestañas y esa barba que siempre le había agradado cómo se sentía contra su piel lampiña. Lo hizo porque, de dejarse gobernar por sus impulsos, ya lo habría despertado con ganas de cumplir cada requisito amoroso que se le ocurriera. No debía confiar en Francis, claro que no.

Le dio la espalda, e intentó despejar la pesadez de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, llamando al sueño, pero en su lugar la cabeza le martilló con inquina. Su cuerpo no iba permitirle reposar en paz. Luego de media hora, comenzó a notar ligeros movimientos detrás. Francis comenzaba a despertarse, con una lentitud envidiable, como si le costara pasar de estar semidormido a un estado completamente despierto. Tardó en desperezarse más tiempo de lo normal, mientras iba alertando los nervios de Matthew. ¿Qué diría sobre anoche? ¿Intentaría seguir con lo que se había interrumpido? ¿Le reprocharía su falta de aguante, le diría que lo habría decepcionado? ¿Y eso a él qué? ¡Si Matthew no quería _nada_, pero _nada _de aquello!

Para su sorpresa, Francis no le dio un abrazo meloso como habría esperado, en su lugar lo abandonó de la cama y fue directo al baño. Regresó una hora después, envuelto en una bata que observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Ya estás despierto? —le preguntó Francis, yendo hacia él—, ¿cómo te sientes?

Matthew maldijo no poder seguir fingiendo que dormía, pero en sí era lo mejor: él no querría estar espiándolo mientras se vestía.

—Bien, no se preocupe —dijo, con la voz pequeñita y apenada.

—Te ves fatal —le dijo, ignorándolo, posando una mano sobre su frente—. No, estás bien, debe ser la bebida de anoche. Eres tan horrible como Arthur, sólo que él se despierta menos lindo que tú.

¿Cómo debía aceptar que lo comparara con Arthur? Eso no debía ser bueno, en ninguna circunstancia.

Matthew se encontró sentándose en la cama, sin esconder su expresión resentida, pero se le pasó cuando Francis se acercó y creyó que le daría un beso en los labios. Enrojeció por completo, decepcionándose cuando el beso acabó en su frente, como si se complaciera de haberlo engañado y vuelto a avergonzar. Tieso, hecho una estatua menos imponente que las griegas, pensó que lo hacía a propósito. Jugar con él. Francis le dijo que, si se veía capaz, se levantara y se diera un baño, que de necesitar ayuda él estaría allí.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Me sé bañar solo! ¡No hace falta que usted…!

—Bien, entonces te haré el desayuno. Tú no salgas de aquí, ¿sí? Hoy no es bueno que hagas nada hasta que te sientas mejor.

—En realidad no es para tanto —murmuró, sin querer aceptar lo que decía. Tan atento, tan amable, como si pensara prodigarse a él—, ya se me pasará. Recuerde que somos países, estas cosas no nos… ¡¿pero qué hace? –exclamó, con la voz más elevada, sin ocultar su alteración.

—Me voy a vestir.

En efecto, había sacado el atuendo que usaría hoy y se había quitado la bata, dejándola abandonada en la cama. Todo frente a Matthew, que ya no podía sentir su corazón latir más locamente, o su rostro más caliente. O lo que no era su rostro también. Bajó la mirada, dominando las ganas de volverla a subir y apreciar la vista que Francis mismo no reparaba que le estaba dando. O sí, pero para él era lo natural.

—Vaya que eres único —volvió a decir Francis—. Generalmente otro habría aprovechado esto para tenderme en la cama y... Excepto Arthur, quien habría fingido vomitar del asco. Pero tú, en cambio, te vuelves un niño. Por eso lo digo.

Francis le alzó la barbilla, ya vestido, sonriendo como si nunca se cansara de comprobar cuánto podía hundirse Matthew. _Claro, lo hacía a propósito y él había fallado la prueba_. Se sentía como un idiota, pero aún más cuando desconocía entonces por qué parecía tan complacido con su actitud. Pensó que lo volvería a besar, pero se encontró con otro molesto beso en la mejilla _—¡Lo hacía a propósito, no había otra explicación!_—. Salió de la habitación y Matthew soltó un tremendo suspiro, apretando las sábanas con sus dos puños. Lo arruinaba cada vez que estaban juntos y, con todo y eso, seguía sin echarlo.

El malestar estaba remitiendo, la suerte de ser una nación y que pudiera recuperarse rápido de percances cotidianos. Se bañó, pensando en lo que había pasado por su imaginación al verlo desnudo y estando en su cama y con lo fácil que había sido con él —o con todos—. Si hasta ahora no se habían acostado, era por la tremenda fuerza de voluntad de Matthew, que flaqueaba en momentos íntimos donde acariciaba su miembro sin dejar de pensar en la razón de todas sus angustias y su placer. En su imaginación hacía mucho que había mandado al diablo sus temores, que se lo había cogido en mil fantasías diferentes, una irrealidad ideal donde sólo él era querido. Era único, en verdad, el único.

Salió del baño y se vistió en su habitación, menos a gusto de lo que le esperaba. Diez minutos después, Francis entraba tras darle dos golpes leves a la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno encima. Matthew se apresuró a ayudarle, aunque en realidad, pensó ya con la bandeja en sus manos, no parecía necesitar ayuda alguna.

—Hubiera ido a comer abajo, si ya me siento bien —dijo, acomodándose en la cama y teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada del contenido del desayuno.

—En vez de decir esas cosas, agradéceme mi amabilidad y felicítame por cocinar como los dioses —le dijo Francis, con reproche.

—Lo haré cuando lo pruebe —le repuso—. No está tan mal. Digo, está muy bien. Digo, como siempre. Cuando cocina usted. De verdad no me hará felicitarlo cada vez que haga algo, ¿o sí?

—Lo decía en broma, pero gracias _mon petit_ —le sonrió y Matthew torció el gesto—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No me llame así. En serio, no me gusta.

Pensó que protestaría, pero en lugar de eso Francis asintió y le aseguró que ya encontraría otro apodo adorable para él. ¿Cómo reunir las fuerzas requeridas para aclararle que no quería ningún otro apodo y que prefería que lo llamara por su nombre? Cuando terminó de desayunar, no dejó que Francis llevara los platos y los fregara. Lo hizo él. Al acabar Francis le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se recostó contra su espalda.

—¿Te molesta que haga esto?

¿Por qué tenía que decir preguntas que requerían respuestas directas, en vez de quedarse con un silencio cómodo? Tenía que decir algo, o podría malentender la situación.

—Está bien —admitió con la voz tan baja, que creyó que no habría sido oído.

—Nos quedaremos así todo el día, porque me encanta abrazarte —le informó Francis transcurridos unos minutos.

—Bien que le encante, pero tenemos que hacer otras cosas… —Matthew pensó que ya había sido suficiente. Se deshizo del abrazo, sólo para tener a un acaramelado Francis de vuelta sobre él—… en serio está actuando como un niño. _Francis_. Vamos. No haga esto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —le preguntó, alzando el rostro para verlo cara a cara—. Haré cualquier cosa que desees.

—Usted no sabe lo que deseo. Quítese.

Francis hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se retiró por fin.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche —le informó—. Es obvio que tú me quieres.

—Lo que no es obvio es que usted me quiera a mí —repuso, sin contener su irritación.

Se arrepintió al instante de su imprudencia. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callado, como siempre, sin que nadie pudiera oír sus verdaderos pensamientos, _como siempre_? Parecía haberle herido de verdad.

—¿Por qué sigues desconfiando de mí? Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, sin embargo… —Matthew pensó que Francis se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero fue un temor infundado. Le miraba ofendido, con una dureza que no le gustaba que estuviera instalada en su cara y menos dirigida hacia él. Francis no pudo continuar, sino que pareció darse por vencido—. Bien, no voy a exigirte nada. Sería mucho abuso de mi parte.

* * *

Matthew se preguntaba cuándo volvería a tener paz en su casa. Desde que Francis había llegado, todo se había convertido en una angustia tras angustia, sin descansar jamás. Sin poder bajar la guardia nunca, porque entonces estaba Francis empeñado en robar su corazón (hecho), destrozarlo y deshacerse de los trozos luego (por hacer).

Pero ¿cómo no pensar así, si Francis hacía eso con cada pareja que le conocía, que iba cambiando como si su ilusión en la vida fuera probar toda la diversidad humana que pudiera cazar? Y lo que no era humano también.

Matthew lo recordaba bien, porque aquel suceso había cobrado importancia en las últimas semanas. De la vez que vio qué tan añicos podía convertir Francis a una persona. A Arthur, que tanto lo había admirado por su fortaleza, caer en una vorágine de la que le costó salir de no ser por la suma fuerza que demostraba a la hora de seguir adelante.

Arthur había querido a Francis desde hace mucho tiempo, creía que la atracción había comenzado desde la Edad Media. Arthur nunca fue concreto en los hechos y nunca le respondió las pocas preguntas que Matthew se atrevía a formular. Esa atracción generó en un deseo desenfrenado cuando se hizo mayor, o así lo definía él. Buscaba encuentros a solas que Francis no le negaba; al contrario, lo recibía como recibía a todo aquel que quisiera acompañarle en la alcoba. Eran encuentros esporádicos, pero intensos cuando lograban concretarse.

Ambos admitían que no era nada, y para Francis siempre fue así. Pero Arthur no se acuesta con alguien sin que aquello carezca de significado. No se dio cuenta, pero el deseo se fue quitando el disfraz hasta quedar al descubierto lo que verdaderamente ocurría en Arthur: era amor, esa necesidad de tener a Francis exclusivamente para él, para quererlo y nombrarlo suyo, que nadie más se atreviera siquiera a mandarle una insinuación, porque Arthur estaba allí, primero y último en su corazón.

Había esperado que fuera así cuando firmaron la _Entente Cordiale_ el ocho de abril de 1904. Esa noche se acostaron y Arthur se había atrevido a hacer o decir algo que forzó a Francis a detenerse al instante y echarse a reír. Rió, humillando a Arthur, hasta que éste, ofendido, se fue de la habitación y juró vengarse. La venganza nunca se concretó, porque ocurrieron cosas peores. Y Arthur no podía dejar de lado a aquel quien lo había rechazado.

Al final de la guerra, cuando creyó que había crecido en su apreciación, encontró a Francis muerto de amor por soldados mortales que perdería en cuestión de décadas. Sin ningún sentimiento de amor hacia él. Saberlo había provocado que fuera a ahogar su resentimiento en un bar, donde Matthew le siguió sin ser capaz de dejarle de lado y escuchó toda la historia que sabía de ellos, en una confesión propiciada por el alcohol y el dolor. Estaba destrozado, como si por dentro Francis se hubiera encargado de romperlo al punto de no tener arreglo. Y hasta ahora no lo tenía.

Por ello, Matthew no quería quedar igual a Arthur. Destrozado, sin querer volver a querer a nadie, mirando a Francis todavía como si quisiera ahogarlo en el Sena, teniendo que soportar verlo con otros, sonreírle o abrazarle como si entre ellos nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

Por esto Matthew no podía creerle a Francis. No podía.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Tenía que darme el gusto de meter FrUK! Aunque esta vez ha acabado muy mal, es más UK-(flechita)-Francia. En fin, esto justifica un tanto todo el muro que ha hecho Matthew con Francis, ¿no?

¡Nos vemos! Un beso, y ya saben, reviews :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Ahora es usted quien no va a hablar? —se atrevió a preguntar Matthew, intentando sonar menos desesperado por oír su voz hablando de cualquier cosa. Debía ser consecuente con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

—¿Hm? Ah, no, ¿doy la impresión de estar molesto? —preguntó Francis. Dio un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Matthew.

Estaban en la sala, Francis acababa de entrar, abrigado como si fuera a salir con alguien. No podía imaginarlo saliendo sin otra causa que tener una cita. El rencor se hizo presente, sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

—En realidad solo estoy triste, no molesto —le aclaró. Matthew se sintió culpable, porque sabía que era el causante de todo aquello. Controló las ganas de disculparse, porque en sí no tenía motivos—, y voy a dar un pequeño paseo. No soporto estar encerrado aquí sin hacer nada ni hablar con nadie. ¿Quieres venir?

No supo qué le obligó a invitarle, si en teoría estaba herido por él; lo último que querría hacer sería pasar más tiempo a su lado, ¿no? Otra vez volvía a desconcertarlo. Seguro lo había dicho por compromiso. Estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero se opuso al ver la imagen que presentaba ahora. Si la estaba pasando mal, ¿por qué no se iba?

_¡Eres un idiota! ¡Está manipulándote! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Te manipula!_ Sí, se daba cuenta, pero no tenía valor para negarse nuevamente. En realidad tenía ganas de disculparse por todo y verlo igual de animado que otros días. Por esto se encontró asintiendo y tomando su abrigo. Ya en la salida se devolvió otra vez cuando Francis le advirtió que iba director a patinar sobre hielo. Lo hacía a regañadientes, en recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que lo hicieron. Caminaron en silencio y a paso lento. A Matthew le sorprendió que Francis no buscara tomarle de la mano o forzarlo a actuar como una pareja. Era un alivio, porque se habría vuelto para la casa de inmediato. _Ni tú mismo te lo crees_, _le habrías seguido su espantoso juego_.

En el parque Francis pareció animarse más, apurando el paso, con lo que Matthew se vio forzado a hacer lo mismo. Lo recorrieron por el puro placer de la contemplación: Francis el paisaje, Matthew a él, preguntándose si acaso esa mirada de embelesamiento podría dedicársela a él algún día y asustándose —mucho— cuando Francis se volvía a él, con los ojos menos apagados y llenos de una viveza que le generaba ganas de cundirlo de besos, aunque luego se arrepintiera de su impulsividad.

En el lago congelado encontraron poca gente. Se colocaron sus patines y se lanzaron a ella. Esta vez Francis había dejado de fingir que no sabía nada y se desenvolvía como si llevara toda la vida patinando, y claro, seguramente fuera así. Matthew le seguía el ritmo sin dificultad; al contrario, a menudo iba tan rápido y perdía la cabeza tan pronto que era Francis quien le pedía que fuera más despacio. Recorrieron el lago por completo, y Matthew se sintió tan feliz que no le importó tomarle de la mano mientras lo hacían. Si Francis seguía enfadado, o él ofendido, no se acordaban. Cuando alguno de los dos tropezaba, porque que llevaran tiempo patinando no quería decir que hubieran superado su torpeza natural, el otro se encargaba de auxiliarlo. Una vez Francis llegó muy tarde y no consiguió detener la caída de Matthew, quien cayó sin remedio, golpeándose la espalda.

—¡Osito! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y Matthew dejó de quejarse por el dolor al oír el nuevo apodo.

—¿Cómo me ha llamado?

—Osito. Pensaba, si no te gusta "mon petit" por alguna razón que todavía no me explico, creo que…

—¡Oh, por dios! —Matthew se tapó la cara, avergonzado más que adolorido—. Usted lo hace a propósito, ¿no? Esas cosas, ¿no? Usted sí lo hace.

—¿Tampoco te gusta?

—… No… —susurró, y Francis se encogió de hombros, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¿Te sientes bien? No te golpeaste muy duro, ¿verdad?

—Es una tontería, no se preocupe —se apresuró a asegurarle.

Francis no pareció más tranquilo así.

—Ya encontraré otro modo de llamarte —le dijo, mientras volvían a desplazarse por el hielo—. Que te guste de una vez.

Matthew lo dudaba de verdad y ya estaba comenzando a resignarse, pero lo dejó pasar. Fue anocheciendo y habían quedado solos en la pista. Matthew le animó a irse también, pero Francis se negó, dando muestra de una insensatez que no se explicaba a su edad. O sí, las personas mayores solían volverse más niños a medida de que crecían.

—Ven, ya lo tenemos todo para nosotros solos —repuso Francis en cambio, tomándole de la mano.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que…? En serio, creo que lo mejor es irnos, venga —Matthew le tiró del brazo, ocasionando que Francis fuera impulsado hacia él y ambos cayeran al hielo.

Matthew era quien peor había salido, al ser él quien amortiguó la caída del otro.

—Matt, tienes que ser más cuidadoso, en serio —le reprochó Francis, pero entonces lo miró y, aún en la oscuridad, el joven consiguió distinguir la expresión perversa—. Te perdonaré tus palabras crueles de hoy si me dejas darte un beso.

—Si de verdad hubiera querido besarme, ya lo habría hecho —le repuso, volviendo a cavar su propia tumba.

Francis le besó, tomando aquello como una aceptación. Y otra vez Matthew no quiso apartarlo, dejando que su lengua experta obrara lo que quisiera en él. Adoraba cada intromisión suya, esa manera de nublarle los sentidos y toda capacidad de raciocinio. Sí, no se equivocaba al decir que Francis enloquecía a la gente, los cautivaba y los iba encantando como si cada gesto o palabra suya fuera un maleficio de amor. Le colocó ambos manos en la cintura, inseguro de lo que hacer para corresponderle de la misma forma, hasta que escuchó un sonido como del cristal cuando se quiebra y sus alertas se dispararon, pero demasiado tarde.

El hielo se resquebrajó tanto como para ceder ante su peso y ambos cayeron en el agua helada. Matthew no podía describir la sensación que sintió por su piel en su totalidad, a pesar del abrigo, de su resistencia natural. Era como recibir miles de pinchazos que abrasaban la piel. No podía ahogarse, no él que era inmortal. Esa agonía se podría extender hasta la eternidad. ¿Y Francis? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué era de Francis?

Lo buscó, sintiendo que el frío aplastaba sus pulmones y que si no subía pronto iba a perder la consciencia, pero no se iría sin saber qué era de Francis. Después de una búsqueda desesperada, lo encontró un tanto alejado de su posición, con el cuerpo inerte. Y sólo lo pudo distinguir por los manchones de sangre que consiguió reconocer en la oscuridad. No quería saber la razón de que no se moviera, pero debía ir por él o acabaría con ese destino fatal que se había imaginado. No pensó en que podía quedarse sin aire.

Jamás había estado tan desesperado en la vida, porque si bien se movía con rapidez su cuerpo parecía estar alejándose más y más. Temía perderlo en la oscuridad. La sangre era su guía, la sangre que no dejaba de manar. Ojalá no parara, esta vez le servía que no parara. Chocó contra el cuerpo de Francis y no perdió tiempo en sujetarlo y regresar por la única salida que le quedaba.

Sólo que se había desubicado. No encontraba la única salida que tenía en esa fortaleza de hielo. El oxígeno se le agotaba y por más que tanteaba, no daba con ella. Tampoco Francis daba el aspecto de llegar a incorporarse. Se dio cuenta que si seguía en lo mismo iban a acabar sepultados los dos. Sujetando a Francis por el abrigo, golpeó el hielo con su otra mano, intentando reunir la fuerza necesaria para quebrarlo. La solución radicaba en crear una nueva salida antes de perder todo conocimiento.

Golpeó y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que por fin el hielo comenzó a ceder, partiéndose en pedazos. Antes de que se quebrara, aprovechó para proteger el cuerpo de Francis con el suyo de los trozos que cayeron con violencia al fondo del agua. Uno lo golpeó en la cabeza y otra en la espalda, soltó un grito y le entró agua por la boca, con la suerte de subir a la superficie al instante.

No perdió otro segundo más. Ignorando el dolor y la sangre que sentía manar de su cabeza, salió del agua, sacó a Francis y lo arrastró hacia tierra firme. Tirarse sobre la nieve no proporcionaba alivio alguno, pero él necesitaba un descanso. No dejaba de temblar. En estas circunstancias no podría darse calor. Se apresuró a examinar a Francis, quien tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza que era la que le había hecho desmayarse. No despertaría pronto.

Estaba solo en esto. Ya era plenamente de noche. Se quitó los patines y buscó sus botas, pero no las encontró. Las decidió olvidar, apresurándose a cargar a Francis sobre su espalda y salir del parque todo lo rápido que le permitía su propio dolor. Nunca antes el trayecto a su casa se le hizo tan infernal. Sus músculos le dolían y no podía coordinar con propiedad, se sentía helado, las ropas estaban mojadas, Francis no despertaba y sabía que no se pondría bien pronto.

Llegar a la casa no supuso el fin de sus problemas. Dejó a Francis en el sofá, mientras subía la temperatura de la calefacción y se quitaba la ropa mojada, se vistió rápidamente y volvió con Francis. Le quitó la ropa, dejándola tirada en el piso y lo envolvió con una sábana gruesa que había traído. Al menos de la cabeza ya no manaba sangre. Le revisó los latidos del corazón, pero después de esperar unos segundos fue cuando consiguió escuchar un sonido débil. Creyó que tendría la piel azulada, pero fue sólo su imaginación alterada. No, no llegaba a ese punto, pero era evidente que tenía que hacer algo antes de que muriera de frío (y no pensó, en lo absoluto, que Francis no podía morir al ser un país, que en el caso de hacerlo reviviría al instante).

Kumajiro apareció, quejándose de que tenía hambre, pero se quedó confundido al ver la escena. Se acercó a su amo herido y le tendió ambas patas.

—¿Eh? No, no, no hay comida ahora, ahora tenemos que ayudar a Francis, ¿vale?

—¿Quién?

—Fran… ¡No importa!

Entonces escuchó un quejido. Al principio tuvo la absurda idea de que había sido Kumajiro, pero luego reparó en que no. Se volvió hacia Francis, quien comenzaba a despertar. Contempló el rostro pálido, con los labios fríos, y no perdió más tiempo. Fue a prepararle una bebida caliente. Llegó con dos tazas de chocolate quince minutos después, aliviándose al encontrar a Francis sentado en el sofá, con aire confuso y de recordar poco, pero _vivo_. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y mantenía las manos aferradas a la sábana. Intentó hablar, sin conseguir nada coherente.

Después de colocar la bandeja a un lado, le llevó la taza de chocolate caliente a la boca y Francis sorbió un poco.

—¿Podrá hacerlo usted mismo? —preguntó Matthew. Francis asintió, mientras tomaba la taza con ambas manos, aunque con ello causara que la sábana se desplazara ligeramente de su cuerpo.

Matthew tomó su taza y bebió también, porque si bien no estaba tan mal como Francis, seguía temblando y le costaba gesticular con claridad. Tomaron el chocolate en silencio.

—¿Necesita más sábanas? Le traeré algo de ropa, o ¿se puede mover? Si no, yo le cargo, no hay…

—¿Estás bien? —interrumpió Francis cuando estuvo más repuesto—. Tu cabeza está horrible y estás pálido y… seguro yo no debo estar mejor. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿No recuerda nada?

—¿De qué? No, sea lo que sea, me he quedado dormido.

Matthew dio un suspiro, pensando que aquello era lo mejor. Le explicó lo que había ocurrido, pensando al final, por el rostro turbado de su oyente, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo para cuando estuvieran más repuestos.

Por un instante pensó que se habría convertido en el héroe de Francis, sólo que éste no dio señales de darse cuenta de ese detalle. Temblaba menos que antes, pero todavía daba la impresión de estar aletargado. Cuando se terminó su chocolate, Matthew ya se sentía más repuesto. Kumajiro seguía pidiendo comida. Tomó las tazas y las dejó en la cocina, mientras volvía con Francis con un bocadillo para su oso.

Esa noche Francis durmió con él. Le daba igual cuánto le gritara su sentido común sobre la mala idea de permitirle esa libertad; no quería separarse de él hasta estar seguro de que se encontraba bien. Fue en la madrugada cuando sintió que dos brazos le abrazaban, sobresaltados, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Francis mirándolo en la penumbra.

—Tú me has salvado —le dijo como si recién ahora se diera cuenta del hecho. El shock le habría hecho alcanzar la epifanía tarde.

—Sí —admitió, y después de morderse la lengua, agregó—: duérmase, ya mañana hablamos.

Francis dio la impresión de estar a punto de comenzar un ataque de cariño extremo, pero más pudo el cansancio y cerró los ojos. Matthew no permitió que retirara sus brazos y, en esa posición, acabó por volver a dormirse.

* * *

**Notas:** Capítulo más movidito que el resto… y bueno, ya estamos llegando al final. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, las que siguen por acá x'D

Nos vemos!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Ninguno de los dos tuvo ganas de levantarse temprano. A estas alturas ya habían sanado todas las heridas y no quedaba más que el recuerdo para Matthew. Francis seguía sin recordar nada, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de pasar sus manos por el cabello de Matthew, justo donde se había hecho ya la inexistente herida, sabiendo por boca del otro lo que había ocurrido.

No sabía si lo miraba con otros ojos, o si acaso de esa manera lo había visto siempre y él nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora. Disfrutó como nunca antes el beso que le siguió al "me alegra despertar junto a ti", y el dejarse mimar por las caricias suaves que Francis dejaba por su cuerpo. ¿Sobre las razones para desconfiar de sus intenciones? No pensó en ellas ni una vez, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar cada nueva sensación lograda. Y es que las caricias iban acompañadas con el saberse afortunados y a salvo. Sentía que estaban unidos por un vínculo especial.

Entonces se escucharon pasos pesados por el pasillo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a Alfred, animado y con ese aire que transmitía que le daba igual qué estuviera haciendo, o que estuviera dormido incluso, porque se despabilaría y haría lo que sea que quisiera él ahora.

—¡Arriba! ¡Que ya es muy tarde para que andes en cama! Con razón eres debilucho, si lo que haces es dormir —le amonestó, dándose cuenta hasta muy tarde que estaba acompañado de Francis—. Hey, hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Iba a seguir amando a mi pequeño corazón —Matthew rodó los ojos y Francis entendió que ese apodo tampoco le gustaba—, hasta que llegaste tú.

—No entiendo, pero paso —repuso Alfred—. Vamos, Matt, ¿olvidas qué día es hoy?

Matthew no tenía idea qué día era, seguro un día muy importante para Alfred, dado que se había dado el trabajo —no realmente— de ir a su casa y entrar a su cuarto como si nada, como si no pudiera atraparlo en una situación comprometedora con un amante. En cierta forma lo había hecho, pero su hermano no se había percatado de ello y el amante no se había avergonzado. Matthew se encontró sonrojándose ante el pensamiento.

—Hmm… No tengo idea qué día es hoy —repuso, viendo venir a Alfred.

Éste se le abalanzó, agarrándolo pese las protestas de Francis que clamaba por las buenas costumbres y un comportamiento civilizado, al tiempo que volvía a maldecir a Arthur por la mala educación de todas sus colonias. Alfred y Matthew se enfrascaron en una pelea rápida, que ganó Alfred cuando Matthew chilló que se rendía cuando se le imposibilitó mover el cuello.

—¡Hoy es día de béisbol! —exclamó su hermano, con la sonrisa brillante.

—Y por mí te puedes tirar por un puente —repuso Francis—, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de nada?

—¿De qué?

—De tu hermano y de mí. Anoche la pasamos realmente mal y hoy quería agradecerle a tu hermano, pero has aparecido, interrumpiendo y gritando y actuando absolutamente sin clase y…

—¿Pero ya le dijiste "gracias"?

—No me refiero a eso exactamente.

Matthew comenzó a sudar, mientras Alfred preparaba otra réplica. Se escabulló de la habitación, para comer algo y prepararse para atender a su segundo invitado. Si ya Francis era difícil, con Alfred todo se tornaba imposible. Su hermano y Francis bajaron después, sin dar la impresión de haber discutido largo rato. Por la sonrisa de suficiencia de Francis, parecía que él había ganado. No quiso imaginar qué se habían dicho.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó Matthew.

—Sí, pero si preparas algo no lo voy a rechazar —le dijo Alfred.

Francis se apresuró a tomar el control de la cocina, sentando a Matthew frente a la mesa, lo mismo que Alfred, mientras lo observaban ir y venir. Alfred acabó volviendo a comer, mientras Francis le relataba la manera heroica en la que había sido salvado. Exageraba la historia más de la cuenta, hacía silencios de suspensos y lo narraba como toda una historia de acción. Tenía tanto a Alfred como a Matthew en vilo. Y, para ser honestos, su amor propio crecía cada vez que de su boca salían palabras admiradas dirigidas a él. No era usual recibir ese tipo de reconocimiento, generalmente eran los demás quienes hacían hazañas increíbles, Matthew era demasiado invisible y pusilánime para ser tomado en cuenta.

El jardín estaba repleto de nieve. No era buena idea planear correr en él, pero no habría inconvenientes de practicar lanzamientos si Alfred tenía tantas ganas. La próxima vez se reunirían en su casa, donde tampoco tendría la atención de Francis, interesado en observar su juego. Rechazó unírseles, conociendo lo competitivo que se volvía Alfred hasta con la más mínima cosa, defecto que compartía con Arthur. Francis solo se volvía absurdamente competitivo cuando estaba Arthur en el juego, que era pocas veces, porque solían tomárselo tan en serio que iniciaban una nueva guerra de los cien años, y si no pasaban a los golpes, era porque quienes los acompañaban los sujetaban y los alejaban uno del otro.

Matthew era más tranquilo y no le importaba perder.

Alfred lanzaría primero. Matthew se posicionó a una distancia considerable. Francis lo animó de lejos, hasta que se quedó callado cuando comprendió que ni con una grada entera gritando su nombre Matthew lograría acertar un batazo. Fue strike tras strike, las veces en que Alfred lanzaba bien la pelota y no se la pegaba por diferentes partes del cuerpo. Jamás había creído que aquel deporte también pudiera convertirse en una actividad peligrosa. Iba directo a detenerlos y establecer ciertas bases de protección, cuando ambos hermanos coincidieron en que ya era hora de hacer un cambio.

Al menos Matthew estaría más protegido. Francis se preguntó por qué no se quejaba de ser golpeado una y otra vez, aunque supuso que de hacerlo sus protestas serían inaudibles, como cada vez que soltaba el carácter y fallaba estrepitosamente.

Alfred acertó cada lanzamiento. Algunos se desviaban para terminar golpeando a Matthew, quien era demasiado lento para resguardarse o esquivarlo. Francis rodó los ojos y se acercó a ambos chicos antes que uno de ellos acabara ensangrentado en la nieve. Le quitó la pelota a Matthew antes de darle la primera explicación.

—Esto se acabó. Lo único que hacen es golpearte.

—Pero es un… —Matthew se quedó callado, admitiendo que tenía razón—. Es que Alfred tiene mala puntería.

—Y tú eres tonto. ¿Por qué no juegan algo más?

Alfred les gritó desde lejos que qué ocurría. Terminó acercándose cuando ninguno de los dos le respondió.

—¡Jugaremos cartas! —exclamó Francis como si fuera lo más divertido en el mundo.

—¿Y nuestro juego?

—Es de bárbaros y los dos son idiotas.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —repuso Alfred, y Matthew se encogió de hombros.

Alfred siguió quejándose hasta encontrarse en la casa, sentado frente a la mesa, hasta que Francis le presentó los bocadillos que había hecho para amansarlo. Se quedó callado, comiendo con un cambio de humor súbito.

—¿Tú estás bien, _mon coucou_? —preguntó Francis a Matthew.

—Sí, y no tiene por qué decirme así…

—¿Pero tampoco te gusta?

—¿A qué juegan? —preguntó Alfred.

—A apodos cariñosos para tu hermano —le explicó Francis, queriendo que a Matthew le entraran ganas de desaparecer. Alfred siguió teniendo la misma expresión de extrañeza—. Como cuando le dices al amor de tu vida "eres mi sueño, corazón". Oh, "mi sueño" también me gusta mucho.

—Sólo llámeme Matt.

—Qué cursi eres —opinó Alfred, rodando los ojos—. ¿Vamos a jugar ya?

En las cartas Matthew no tuvo mayor suerte: las pocas veces donde Alfred no se alzó con la victoria, lo hizo Francis. Al final decidió que a la próxima vez les llevaría a jugar hockey. Al menos podría lucirse alguna vez. Luego se quedaron en la sala, escuchando lo más reciente de Lady Gaga a petición de Alfred, quien estaba obsesionado con el último disco y no se cansaba de oírlo una y otra vez. Al tiempo, hablaron de tonterías que radicaron entre deportes, videojuegos y comics, donde Matthew se volvió a quedar relegado ante el debate que se originó entre su hermano y Francis. A él poco le interesaba qué género fuera mejor, pero oír a Francis narrar de memoria los amores de Candy o la desgraciada vida de Oscar como si fueran sus propias vivencias lo enternecían de alguna forma. _De alguna forma bizarra_. Alfred, en cambio, podía citar cada sucedo acaecido en la saga Gundam y Macross, como si él hubiera estado allí como testigo.

_Frikis, unos frikis totales_, pensó mientras iba por galletas y las dejaba en la mesa, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Se sentía invisible por las dos personas que solían notarlo siempre. ¡Vida injusta! En la noche, Alfred propuso ver American Horror Story y Francis sintió curiosidad. Colocó Fox, mientras Francis iba acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Matthew en el sofá.

No rechazó ninguno de sus avances. Alfred los miró extrañado, sin comentar al respecto. Francis le guiñó un ojo y le preguntó de qué se trataba la serie. Alfred lo fue explicando, Matthew no le prestó atención, más pendiente de cómo Francis pasaba con falsa distracción una mano por su pierna. _Hasta haciendo eso era bueno, el condenado_, que consiguió que Matthew se abstrajera del mundo para enfocarse en esa mano. Esos dedos. Esa persona.

Francis se encargó de corresponder a la conversación de Alfred. Al comenzar el episodio, Matthew habría esperado que Francis tuviera miedo y le abrazara. Un pensamiento idiota, porque Francis no sólo no se asustó, sino que miró divertido y con aire crítico. Caso diferente a Alfred, quien daba grititos y se tapaba los ojos cada vez que la tensión del episodio subía. Tenía aspecto de querer abrazarse a alguien. Nunca había entendido cómo su hermano, tan valiente para enfrentarse a situaciones peligrosas, sucumbía ante los fantasmas y demás seres sobrenaturales. Era el miedo de Juan sin miedo.

Alfred se quedó a dormir. Matthew ofreció prepararle el sofá, que era lo único disponible.

—¿Qué dices, _mon caille_? —Matthew enrojeció ante el nuevo apodo—, si puede dormir en mi cama.

—¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

—En la tuya. Como anoche. No hay inconveniente, ya viste que nos arreglamos muy…

—¡Eso ni hablar!

—¿En serio durmieron juntos? —preguntó Alfred, con cierta cara de estar oliendo algo descompuesto.

—¿Prefieres dejar a tu hermanito en un sofá pequeño y poco cómodo para un largo reposo, cuando bien puedes darle un cálido lecho? Y tú, _mon cœur_, venir conmigo que soy más cómodo que el más celestial de los aposentos.

—¡… N-No dormiré con usted! ¡No insista!

—A mí no me importa dormir en el sofá, la verdad —repuso Alfred—. Dejen el dramatismo.

—Eres un terrible cómplice —le acusó Francis.

Prepararon el sofá para Alfred. Luego se despidieron y Matthew fue a su habitación. Ya acostado, volvió a pensar en los últimos hechos acontecidos en su vida, hasta bien entrada la noche, donde la puerta se abrió y pasó una silueta para nada misteriosa.

—Francis, este no es su cuarto.

—Qué perceptivo, juro que no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué no se va?

—No quiero. Tengo miedo.

Francis se metió en la cama. Matthew no tuvo valor para echarlo, ni de buena ni mala forma.

—Lo que pasa —continuó el intruso— es que el programa me asustó y ya no puedo dormir solo.

—Usted se la pasó riéndose.

—Era para ocultar el pánico.

La mentira era obvia. Matthew se mordió los labios y se maldijo porque sabía que si no lo echó antes, no lo echaría más. Se estremeció cuando Francis le pasó una mano por su cintura, y le dijo al oído:

—En realidad quiero volver a dormir contigo. No te pongas nervioso, no planeo nada muy malo. Solo abrazarte y quedarme así toda la noche. Y darte el beso que tengo guardado en mis labios. Solo si tú quieres. No haré nada que tú no quieras.

—Bien —dijo, y tuvo que contenerse para evitar permitirle todo. Se acordó de Arthur. De cómo destruyó a Arthur y había destruido a mil más, con su voz de encantador de hombres y su sonrisa que iba convirtiéndose en algo tan fundamental en su vida como la luz del sol en las mañanas. Era una serpiente; el burlador de hombres y mujeres—. Le prohíbo que haga lo que ha dicho. Y puede dejar de abrazarme, porque no lo quiero.

Habría esperado que se opusiera, por eso fue una sorpresa cuando Francis retiró su brazo. Al menos se quedó a su lado, en silencio, comiéndose los nervios de Matthew como solía hacer siempre. Fue un alivio que comentara tiempo después:

—¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?

… oprimiéndole el pecho.

—¿Solo cuando te emborrachas puedes corresponder a mi cariño?

No. ¡Aquello no era así! Se hacía la víctima. Él no le correspondía a nada _muy_ profundo. Él era el victimario. Victimario.

—¿E-Eso le ofende o algo...? —preguntó sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose obligado a hablar.

—Me entristece.

—No tiene razón —dijo, y se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué no tenía razón?—. Está mintiendo. Sólo engatusa a quienes finge querer para luego dejarlos por otros más.

Allí estaba. Lo dijo por fin. Se lo había echado en cara y tendría que aceptarlo.

—¿Me ves de ese modo?

—Es el único modo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Nunca había sabido que la voz de Francis pudiera adquirir tonos amargos. _Cállate, es aquí cuando dejas de hablar y finges haberte quedado dormido y luego se irá. Tiene que irse. Solo cállate._

—Fue lo que hizo con Arthur.

—¿Perdón?

—Usted se acostó con Arthur y cuando le dijo algo importante —A la mierda, todo el mundo se puede imaginar qué fue—, lo que hizo fue reírse. Reírse e irse.

Francis no dijo nada al principio, tal vez tratando de recordar.

—No puedo creer que Arthur te haya contado esa historia —admitió—. Pero supongo que sólo sabes su versión. Matthew, no soy un villano desalmado como él pinta cada vez que habla de mí. Y sí, en el pasado me acostaba con él cada vez que había oportunidad. La oportunidad que creaba él, porque por mi parte no me atrevía a insinuarle nada porque no entendía su modo de reaccionar. Si yo daba el primer paso, nunca era correspondido. Cuando era él quien venía a mí, yo le aceptaba todo. Nunca dio muestras de apreciarme o que hubiera un sentimiento más profundo. Sí lo hubo, pero yo no pude entender entonces su modo de demostrarme amor. Para mí solo era sexo.

—Como siempre —murmuró con amargura.

¿Por qué le dolía cuando hablaba de un antiguo amante, de una persona querida para él a la que había herido tanto?

—No, como siempre no —y serio. Su tono de voz denotaba que había vivido mil años, de tan serio y maduro que se oía. Lo notaba mayor, la voz autoritaria que no permitiría ser interrumpida—. Yo he amado, Matthew; yo he necesitado. Deja de condenarme. La última noche con Arthur… oh, esa noche. No era como siempre, porque era especial. Especial en el sentido que era el fin de una larga era. El fin de la guerra, nuestra guerra. Entre beso y beso —golpe a golpe, pensó Matthew, pero ¿para quién? ¿Para Arthur, para Francis, para él?—, todo para mí se fue desvelando. Esa noche me dejó llevar el control, amarlo y probarlo como nunca había podido. Esa fue la primera señal de que algo iba mal. Luego vino lo peor. La realidad hecha palabra. Me dijo que me amaba. Que me amaba desde siempre y como nunca. Como nunca amaría a nadie más.

—Y usted se rió.

—Por dios, no. ¿Dónde dejas mi corazón? —Matthew no respondió, por lo que aprovechó para continuar—: Me detuve. No podía continuar cuando para mí aquello no tenía el mismo significado que él. Tal vez sí fue una humillación separarme y vestirme apresuradamente. E irme. Me fui de la ciudad sin pensar en nada más que en su revelación. ¿Es que era verosímil? ¡Él, que me odiaba! ¡Yo, que le correspondía con igual saña! ¿Y de repente todo era una farsa? Yo, el país del amor, engañado por mi más querido enemigo. Mi nuevo aliado. Mi…

—Le lastimó. —Acorralado, corrió a los hechos.

—Era inevitable. Nunca quise herirlo de esa forma pero ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

—No haberme acostado con él si no lo quería.

—¿Sigo siendo el villano…?

—¿Entonces quién lo es?

—Nadie. Nadie lo es.

Habría esperado que continuara, pero Francis se quedó callado. A lo mejor se había rendido en su defensa. Tampoco se fue. Ni lo volvió a abrazar. Matthew se sintió vacío, frío y solo a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca. Recordaba el llanto lastimero de Arthur, mezclado con sus maldiciones, con su aliento de borracho herido condenando al amante perdido. Y aún ahora, ¿quién le aseguraba que no le siguiera lastimando?

¿Y él? ¿Qué quería él? Tardó menos en pensarlo que en realizarlo. Fue él quien llevó su brazo a la cintura de Francis y lo abrazó, odiándose por estar deseándolo tanto como para echar a un lado sus temores, sus desconfianzas, su sentido común.

—Tiene razón —dijo, y su voz sonó firme—. Nadie lo es.

De la confesión de Francis afloró un pensamiento por encima de los demás: Ese hombre lo perdía.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Alfred los volvió a encontrar en la cama a la mañana siguiente. Matthew no sabía dónde esconder su vergüenza, mientras que Francis saludaba al tercero en cuestión sin entusiasmo alguno. Fue a bañarse, mientras los hermanos se quedaban hablando en la habitación sobre la vuelta de Alfred a Estados Unidos y la próxima gala que habría en New York, con motivo de arte francés. Lo invitó, si quería, añadiendo que estaba próximo de convencer a Arthur.

—¿Y además de él, quiénes más irán…? —preguntó Matthew, sin ganas de ver a Arthur por las próximas décadas.

—Eh, pues Japón, ese país que habla español, ese país que no es Brasil, pues Brasil, el otro que me grita mucho, el otro de donde tomé mis lentes, el que es serio, el que come pasta, el que…

—Ya, me doy una idea —cortó Matthew, añadiéndole nombres a las descripciones de su hermano—. Van a venir bastantes.

—Después de la gala habrá una fiesta de las mías. Ya sabes cómo es. —Alfred sonrió, como satisfecho consigo mismo. A Matthew le gustaba esa sonrisa, porque le daba una frescura infantil.

Alfred no quiso indagar sobre lo que había entre Francis y él, aunque pensaba que sería lo primero que preguntara dado lo curioso de su personalidad. Sin embargo, recordó las veces que había sorprendido a Alfred y a Arthur en la misma cama, generalmente después de una noche de películas de terror; supuso que su hermano habría concluido que sucedía lo mismo entre ellos. Arthur, a pesar de la separación, seguía tratándolo como su hermano menor, tal cual a veces también trataba a Australia, Nueva Zelanda y el resto de sus antiguas colonias.

Francis salió del baño de mejor humor y preparó el desayuno como se había hecho costumbre. Comieron de buena gana. Al terminar, Alfred se despidió de ambos y partió hacia su tierra. Una vez solos, Matthew pensó que deberían hablar de lo que había ocurrido anoche. ¿Creería la explicación de Francis o se inclinaría a favor de su hermano mayor? No, de ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué meterse en un asunto entre otros, que poco le concernía? Francis dijo que no lo había amado nunca y por eso lo había desdeñado la última noche. No lo amaba. Lo había herido, pero ¿no hubiera acabado así, o peor, de haber seguido después de la declaración de amor? Tal vez… tal vez…

Y entonces, ¿ellos qué? ¿Qué creer de los sentimientos de Francis hacia él? ¿A él sí lo amaba, si se acostaban, sería por algo más que sexo? Él no había tenido problemas de acostarse con personas antes, incluso aunque solo hubiera deseo entre ellos, pero con Francis era diferente: Acostarse por sexo estaba vetado, sería un golpe del que difícilmente se repondría. Porque sí, a estas alturas consideraba que Francis valía más para él que un simple encuentro de una noche.

Lo buscó por la casa y lo encontró en su habitación, arreglando la maleta. _¿Se iría por fin? ¡No! Espera, ¿por qué no? Tampoco voy a impedírselo, después de querer que se fuera antes, pero…_

—¿Se va?

—Debo ir a París para atender mis obligaciones —le dijo Francis—, pero volveré en cuanto pueda. Si me recibes, claro.

—Pero… es tan violento… —consideró Matthew, inseguro. Su voz se volvió pequeña y escuálida, terminó por bajar el rostro—. Pensé que hablaríamos de lo de ayer. Lo que dije era cierto. Nadie tiene la culpa y mi opinión sobre usted era injusta. Lo que no quiere decir que usted sea un santo.

—¿He conseguido la absolución?

—Por poco —se atrevió decir Matthew y se encontró con que Francis se le había acercado, tomándole de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro.

—No te apenes. Cuando hables, mírame a los ojos, no al piso —le acarició la barbilla, Matthew se lo permitió—. Entonces ¿tengo una oportunidad contigo?

—No. No si procurará amarme como si fuera el único —dijo Matthew y se sorprendió de lo firme que había sonado—. Si me querrá, será porque no habrá nadie más. Estará conmigo y solo conmigo. Nada de terceros. De buenos amigos. De amantes. De citas, ¡de otros Adams! ¡De otros Viggo! Entienda que para mí, la fidelidad cuando quiero a alguien es esencial.

—¿Me quieres?

Matthew se encontró enrojeciendo, habiendo perdido el impulso valiente de antes.

—Es un compromiso, _mon chou_. No estaré con nadie, porque te amo a ti, tanto para adaptarme a tu modo de amar. Y tú a cambio me dirás que me quieres siempre. Me querrás por siempre.

Matthew hubiera querido hacer críticas en todo lo dicho, pero Francis le quitó la oportunidad dándole un beso en la boca, hambriento y risueño, devorador y tierno, como si ambas cosas pudieran congregarse en un solo momento y así volar el tiempo. Matthew se rindió, con las piernas débiles y la sangre agolpada en su rostro.

_¡Te quiero! ¡Te querré por siempre! ¡Ya lo hago, ya lo estoy haciendo! _Matthew hubiera querido decirle todas estas cosas, pero solo alcanzó a soltar un jadeo, y se derritió ante la risa encantada de Francis, que volvió a hacer posesión de sus labios conquistados.

* * *

Francis se había ido hace una semana y ya lo extrañaba como si hubieran pasado siete siglos. Se distrajo con todo lo posible, pero por las noches, solo y sin amigos, su pensamiento caía en él. A veces —no, la mayor parte del tiempo— cedía a su anhelo y se tocaba recreándolo en sus fantasías.

Por supuesto que se hablaban. Ya fuera por Skype o por mensajes por el celular, pero no era suficiente. Él quería tocarlo y escucharlo hablar de temas serios o frívolos, de verle despertar de humor huraño y ver cómo poco a poco se iba transformando en esa estrella que nunca dejaba de brillar en su firmamento. Pensó en ir a París, pero se controlaba demasiado como para ceder ante sus impulsos. Confiaba en que Francis vendría pronto, que buscaría desocuparse de su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Era de esperar que tardara más de lo que habría esperado, porque se había quedado mucho tiempo en su casa, desatendiendo los asuntos de su tierra. Era hora de ponerse responsable. Él también intentó adelantar trabajo, reunirse con sus ministros y ser la nación ejemplar de siempre, aunque por dentro estuviera contando las horas que habían pasado lejos de Francis.

Por ello, cuando un sábado por la mañana lo encontró frente a su puerta, le abrió los brazos mientras Francis se le abalanzaba a su cuello y a su boca, casi a punto de llorar de las ganas que había estado contenidas desde entonces. De la emoción, no se fijaron y Matthew se tropezó con el primer escalón de la escalera, cayendo al suelo y dándose un golpe que no sintió en absoluto. Se posicionó arriba de Francis y éste lo detuvo después de unos instantes.

—_Mon chou_, por dios, parecemos unos animales. Y me estoy lastimando la espalda —le indicó, alejando a Matthew de su cuello—. Vamos a un sitio donde pueda explayarme como quiero.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero mucho… —se disculpó. Francis le dio un pico antes de levantarse y tomarle de la mano, llevándolo a su habitación.

Allí descubrió que, por la manera que tenía de usar sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, parecía que Francis lo conocía de toda la vida. Conocía exactamente qué puntos tocar para causar estremecimientos involuntarios en Matthew, nublado por el placer y las ansias de que aquello continuara toda una eternidad. ¿Cómo había aprendido a saber sus puntos débiles en tan poco tiempo? Era una maravilla.

—Ridículo, _mon chou_, solo tengo mucha experiencia —le dijo Francis, sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia—, y te he observado mucho. ¿Quién dijo que yo pierdo el tiempo…?

Hasta entonces, era Francis quien más solía moverse de los dos. Matthew estaba inseguro sobre cómo avanzar en él; qué le gustaría, qué iba a disfrutar más, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si era brusco? ¿Y si en cambio era muy blando y lo aburría? Las dudas carcomían su mente.

La semana continuó sin que Matthew tuviera un alivio a su conmoción mental. Necesitaba mejorar en el terreno donde Francis era amo y señor. Cuando se encontraba desocupado, entraba a internet y usaba los buscadores para hallar páginas sobre sexo. Algunos consejos eran cursis, otros muy imaginativos, pero ninguno parecía ser la respuesta para Matthew, quien no tenía idea de cómo llevarlos a cabo. O, más bien, de dónde encontrar el valor para lanzarse en pleno riesgo.

El viernes por la tarde Francis volvió a su casa, con una caja de chocolates belgas y un beso en la boca que no tardó en darle. Matthew lo recibió como siempre, encantado y nervioso. Francis le tendió la caja de chocolates, Matthew la recibió y sus manos la dejaron caer.

—Lo siento, lo siento, qué torpe soy… —murmuró, limpiándose el sudor de las manos al tiempo que se agachaba a recogerlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálido —dijo Francis—. Y frío. Y esa cara es horrible.

—Es mi cara de siempre —repuso Matthew.

—Lo sé. Pero no. No me refiero a… ¿estás asustado?

—¡No! ¡Qué va! ¿Asustado yo? —Matthew intentó reírse, pero le salió una risa desganada que no convencería a nadie.

Francis le tomó de la mano y lo llevó al sofá, donde lo sentó y le miró con aire crítico. Se puso a su lado y lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Matthew se azoró, preguntándose qué hacer entonces. Jamás se le había dado bien actuar.

—Tienes un problema y creo saber cuál es —le dijo Francis.

_Maldición, lo sabe todo, es como dice Alfred: ¡Francis lee la mente y lo sabe todo, hasta cuando no te lavas las manos después de utilizar el baño! ¡Lo sabe todo! Ahora pensará que soy ridículo y se burlará y quién sabe qué más_… Matthew quería que la tierra se lo tragara y lo llevara a resguardo, al centro mismo. Seguramente el infierno sería más llevadero que el estar bajo la mirada seria de Francis.

—Piensas mucho —le acusó—. Te estás complicando demasiado. Mírame a los ojos cuanto te hablo. Te quiero, y no me gusta verte así. Bueno, no tanto, si soy sincero. ¿Te sientes incómodo cuando estamos juntos?

Matthew se vio incapaz de hablar. Lo intentó, pero se había convertido en mudo en el peor momento.

—Asiente si es así —dijo Francis, dándose cuenta de su problema. Eso fue lo que hizo Matthew—. Bien, ¿quieres que detenga lo que estamos haciendo? —Esta vez, Matthew negó—. ¿Ir más lento, entonces? —Una negativa, otra vez—. Bueno, ya vamos lento, considerando que… No, lo pasado no tiene nada que ver. Matthew, si no te expresas no sabré cuál es el problema exacto. Soy incapaz de leer la mente.

_Mentiroso, claro que lo hace_. Matthew se tapó el rostro con las manos para ver si así la vergüenza se iba, pero no ocurrió. Sus mejillas ardían, sudaba como nunca, y estaba seguro que Francis no lo dejaría ir hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

Entonces Francis se levantó y desapareció de la habitación sin anunciar a dónde iría. Tuvo la esperanza de que se hubiera ido, aunque otra parte de él detestara esa perspectiva. Para su alivio y tormento, volvió cinco minutos después con papel y lápiz.

—Se me ha ocurrido que, como te cuesta hablar, me escribas lo que te ocurre. Ten. —Matthew los tomó, sintiéndose un idiota, aunque Francis no parecía mirarlo como si fuera tal.

Ante la hoja en blanco dudó un poco, pero luego pensó que sería más fácil que continuar con toda aquella cómica. Escribió sus problemas, absolutamente todas sus dudas, y al cabo de un tiempo se lo devolvió a Francis, con el rostro igual de rojo.

Francis leyó en silencio. Ojalá fuera capaz de contener sus expresiones, pero era imposible. A cada contrariedad, sus cejas se fruncían, se mordía el labio, entornaba los ojos y arrugaba la frente. El rostro de Francis siempre había sido expresivo, ya fuera por un sentimiento real o teatral, para él era ajeno el ser indiferente a su entorno y a sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Esto es lo que has sentido?

Matthew asintió, bajando la cabeza. Francis le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo.

—Soy el idiota más grande de este mundo al no darme cuenta —le confesó Francis—. Matthew, no creo en lo absoluto que seas lo que te has descrito acá. No pienses que das pena o que vales poca cosa. Porque que yo esté contigo ya te tiene que dar una idea de lo mucho que vales.

—Soy como un virgen para usted —se atrevió a decir.

—Es claro que hay una diferencia en experiencia, pero esto no es lo más importante. No quiero que tengas preocupaciones cuando estés conmigo.

—Pero yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno en. Esas cosas. Que usted hace.

—Que _ambos_ hacemos. Te quiero. Te quiero y eso es lo único que me importa. Cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, eso es lo que me dices y lo único que vale para mí. ¡No hay más! ¡Olvídate de lo demás! O si no… romperé en llanto. Eso haré —agregó de repente—. Lloraré y moriré de agonía. Soy capaz de hacerlo. Muy capaz.

—Nadie se muere de agonía.

—Oh, no has visto nada.

Por un momento le creyó que sería capaz de morirse de verdad.

—Bien —dijo, decidiéndose por hacerle caso—, confiaré en usted. —Y decir esto era muy importante, porque media vida se la había pasado desconfiando de la palabra de él, influenciado por Arthur, viendo cómo mentía a menudo a quienes le conocían, adorando ponerse una máscara y actuar en la vida real—. Pero si usted… si usted falta a su palabra…

—¿Me matarás? —interrumpió Francis.

—No —¿De dónde sacaba esas suposiciones tan dramáticas?—, pero será como si usted me hubiera matado a mí.

Francis vio bien sellar la promesa con un beso que ya no podía contenerse en realizar. Matthew hubiera querido seguir hablando, pero quedó desarmado ante él. Tenía razón, si Francis le fallaba, él sería quien se moriría.

—Otra cosa más —dijo Matthew, sonrojándose para su pesar. Reunió fuerzas y se lanzó a hablar—: ¿Podemos… quiero decir, no crea que no me gusta si no que… podemos…? Quiero decir… Eh… usted sabe… —Francis arqueó una ceja, demostrando que no, no sabía—… o tal vez no… en fin… es que…. ¿no le importará ir más… pausados? ¡No que no lo desee! Sino que no quiero apresurar las cosas y no creo que vaya a funcionar así. Pues. En realidad no sé lo que debo decir.

—Te he comprendido —asintió Francis—. E iremos lento si tú quieres, no me importa esperar a que estés listo.

Pasaron las semanas, asistieron a la gala de Estados Unidos sin ocultarle a nadie su relación, bailaron y rieron, aguantaron los intentos de Hungría por enterarse más de cómo se enamoraron (o, en realidad, de sus momentos más íntimos), Mónaco miró a Canadá como si fuera un monstruo y le acribilló a insinuaciones sobre que sería mejor comportarse como todo un caballero con su hermano si no quería verse en problemas. Estados Unidos le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Francia, pero estaba muy ocupado siendo el centro de atención de todos y no se percató de la pareja hasta que le pareció que no había competido con Francia por el interés de los invitados.

Con respecto a Inglaterra, los ignoró como si acaso no estuvieran allí, pero esa misma indiferencia delataba su contrariedad. Junto a Prusia y Dinamarca se fue a beber sus penas en un bar cualquiera (los otros dos lo acompañaban por el simple hecho de querer tomar), hasta acabar borracho y sintiéndose solo, terriblemente solo. Muy avanzada la noche, sintió una mano delicada en su hombro; miró con ojos perdidos a la figura de facciones finas, pero cuya expresión le dirigía un reproche silencioso, secretamente dolida. Portugal se lo llevó a la habitación de su hotel, sabiéndose que lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel deseo imposible era cuidarlo mientras durara su despecho.

Y fin.

* * *

**Notas:** Y eso es todo. Sinceramente, me aburrí de la historia y prefiero cortarla antes que dejarla en hiatus indefinido (esos que se suelen alargar hasta siempre). Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
